Mr Cullen, Ballet and a Pole
by eclipse1babe
Summary: Bella meets Mr Cullen on her way to NY for ballet. Will she get in to NY Ballet Academy or will sje have to do a different type of dancing to get money? What will happen if Mr Cullen sees Bella again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Big Apple

I have finally left the small town of Forks to pursue my dreams as a ballet dancer in New York. How well my audition will go is unknown. As I load my bags into the taxi, I breathe in the scent of Forks for the last time.

I was flying business class thanks to my final pay. Mike and his family were so generous. I check in and board the plane. I was on the window seat a couple of rows back from the front. I was slightly jumpy waiting for the rest of the plane to board. I retrieve my iPod from my bag and turn to see someone sitting next to me. An old man. Fantastic. The minute he sat down he was sleeping.

_An hour later..._

The old man next to me was still sleeping and I swear that there is dribble running down the guys chin. Gross, gross, gross!! An airhostess named _Catherine _came up to me.

"Would you like a drink miss?" She asked with that fake smile they have to wear.

"Um no thank you." I said smiling back to her. Jeez I'd hate to have that job. A man came through form the curtains behind us and went into the staff area. On his way back he flashed me a smile to die for. I smiled and flushed red back. I got stuck into reading Destroying Avalon when the old man next to me abruptly woke up gave me a dirty look and walked off. What did I do? I couldn't help but hear someone laugh. A male laugh. I didn't want to pry so I didn't turn around. A few minutes later a hostess came up to me named _Laurent _came up to me.

"Um excuse me miss a gentleman from in first class has informed me to upgrade you. If you would follow me to your new seat." He said smiling and signalling to the curtain at the back of the area. 

"Are you sure it is me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes miss." He said smiling again. I didn't want to annoy the poor guy so I got up and followed him into the first class area. There were a few people in there. A woman with alot of diamond rings the guy that gave me the adorable smile and another man probably mid 40's. Laurent signalled to the seat next to the guy with the smile.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled back to me. Wow another 4 hours of luxury.

"Will that be all Mr Cullen?" Laurent looked to the guy who gave me a smile before. Wait _Mr Cullen?_ Who?

"Yes thank you." He said and looked straight ahead. Should I thank him? Is he the one that upgraded me?

"Um excuse me are you Mr Cullen?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes Miss. Mrs, Ms?" He asked questioning at the end.

"Miss Swan and thank you very much for the upgrade. Honestly even sitting in business class was a shock but now sitting in first class is just special, so thank you again." I said smiling at the end.

"You're most welcome. I couldn't have that old guy drooling all over you could I?" He said chuckling at the end. "It's Edward Cullen by the way." He offered his hand for me.

"Isabella." I said returning the shake. We were chatting for about an hour and he pulled some funny jokes and stories. The other two passengers were giving us dirty looks. It was quite funny just watching them.

"So what brings you to New York?" He asks me.

"Ballet school. I'm auditioning at the New York Ballet Academy." I said.

"A pretty girl like you a ballet dancer. Interesting." He said shaking his head. "How long have you been dancing for?"

"About 15 years." I said nodding.

"And exactly how old are you?" He looked up and down me trying to fit 15 years into my appearance.

"I'm 18 turning 19. And you are?"

"I'm turning 21 next week and I work in my father's business in New York."

There was an announcement over the speaker saying to fasten our seatbelts as we are landing shortly. He handed me a piece of paper with the numbers 9874 1028 45 on it. He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile of his. I flushed. That was the first guys number I had received since high school. Which really wasn't that long ago. He gave me that adorable crooked smile and the plane was descending. It was a bit of a rough landing and Edward held my hand. Once we got off the plane and collected our luggage I sent him a text so he could save my number.

"Thank you again for the upgrade Edward." I said smiling.

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope we can catch up some time." He said and we went separate ways. Edward went into a limousine and I went in a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters**

**Thank you to all who have added my story to their favourites list and who commented. I am really looking forward to writing this story!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

Bella's POV

Audition

As I arrived at my hotel I received a text from Edward:

Good luck with your audition. Hope all goes well. Keep in touch. Edward.

Awww how considerate of him. I checked in and went straight up to my room. I unpacked a bit and went to have a shower. The warm water was calming me down. It felt really good. I dried my hair and went to bed.

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz. _I hit the alarm clock. 7:00am eww I never wake up this early. I went to my suitcase and took out my black leotard, tan stockings, purple warm up top, purple skirt and my point shoes. I put my hair in a bun and ate a light breakfast. I packed my point shoes, my skirt and a snack in a bag and got dressed. I put a pair of dance pants over the top and left. When I was walking out I saw a guy looking up and down at me. Gross. I hurried out quicker.

Once I arrived at the New York Ballet Academy I felt right at home. I registered my name and was given number 238. My audition was in an hour so it gave me alot of time to warm up.

"235, 236, 237, 238, 239 and 240 please follow me." A woman shouted out. 4 girls and 2 guys were following the lady aswell. We were put into a smaller rehearsal room by ourselves. I changed into my skirt and point shoes and took off my pants and top.

"Good luck yal." One of the girls told us all. There were various "you too's" and "thanks".

"You know we are lucky if you last a minute and fifteen." One of the guys said.

"235 and 236 follow me!" A man came into our room. It was two girls that followed.

"I reckon the girl in the blue leotard will make it." Another girl said. "The other one, not a chance." She said checking her hair in the mirror. Someone really stuck a stick up her ass good and proper. I couldn't help but stick my nose in.

"And how would you know?" I asked her. She looked me up and down before answering.

"Because have you seen her posture and turn out. I mean seriously gross." She said continuing. "Unlike the rest of us in the room we all have potential." She said smiling and going into a grande plea.

"237 and 238 please follow me." The same guy as before came in. Me and one of the guys walked out.

"Hey good luck out there." He said to me smiling.

"You too." I said smiling back. And blushing as always. I was thinking over my routine in my head. Every precise movement. The guy before me went in and his choice of music was interesting. The song was called Showdown in the Ballet Studio. He was really good. I think he was dancing for about minute before the director cut him off.

"Next!!" Was shouted and someone ushered me onto the stage.

"Hello miss?" He said through the microphone.

"Miss Swan, Isabella Swan." I said shaky.

"And what are you performing to us today Miss Swan?"

"The song is called 24." I loved it. The band is Jem.

"Proceed."

The music started and I started strong. I gave my heart and soul into it. I danced for about 40 seconds before I was cut off.

"Thank you that will be enough. Next!!" He yelled. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to expect. The lady who first brought us in said to leave for about 2 hours because there would still be alot of auditions. I changed back into my warm up gear and walked till I found a cafe. I sat down and ordered tea and a biscuit. I was just people watching until I looked at my mobile and realised that there was 20 minutes before the list would be up. I paid and bolted for the academy.

I went into the already squashed elevator and made my way up to level 3. The room was packed waiting to see who got in.

"Please make a path to the board people!!!" The director shouted out. Automatically there was a path cleared.

"At most I have accepted 3 girls and 3 boys. There will be some calls going out to some very lucky people who might be an acception. Good luck!" And he moved back down the path. There were screams and cry's and jumping. I was trying to move forward but everyone was so pushy. I finally got there and read the list:

Amanda Hamilton Mark Steel

Julia Simmons Steven Kite

Kate Churn Derik Bough

My eyes were full of tears by the time I read the 2nd person. I felt faint so I ran out of there as fast as I could. My heart hurt, my stomach churning, my dream......gone. I ran back to hotel and took the stairs to the 5th floor. I ran into my room and cried for the whole night.

My dreams of becoming a ballerina gone, disappeared in a matter of hours.

**A/N Hi all hope you liked the chapter. I probably will have the next few chapters up in less than 2 days. Please review. Oh and if you would like to get an idea of the clothes Bella wore for her audition head to ./ and search these items:**

**Black leotard**

**Dance Sloppy Jo (purple)**

**Purple (light coloured) wrap skirt**

**Cozy Pant (black**

**Classical Pointe Shoes **

**Dance Sneaker Suede**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters.**

**Thank you to all who have added my story to their favourites list and who commented. And a special shout out to IGOTEAMEDWARD who has been reviewing from the start. Enjoy!!!**

Bella's POV

I was in my hotel room moping around doing nothing. I decided to put my dance top, pants and runners on and go down to the park. I put my iPod in my ears and was dancing to Fame (2009 version) Soon there were people watching and cheering and clapping. The song finished and the crowd went wild.

I walked back to the hotel and sat down in the lobby.

"Um excuse me. I saw you dancing in the park and was wondering if you would like a job in a club." He looked at me. I really needed a job. Should I take it? Maybe for a couple of weeks.

"Yeah I would love to." He handed me a business card.

"Mike Newton and you are?" He offered me his hand. I took it.

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I said smiling. I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Come to that address tomorrow at 3 sharp." He said and walked away. OMG I got a job! I went up to my room and looked for my purse. I had exactly $150. Lucky it's only a cheap hotel. I went to bed.

Alice's POV

"Hey Rose do you wanna go to that new club opening tomorrow night?" I wouldn't ask Edward to come unless I thought it was a good club.

"If it means wearing a dress I'm in!" She said back.

Bella's POV

I walked to the club and was let in by the doorman.

"Hi I'm Jacob I'm in charge of backstage and you need to follow me to your dressing room." He said grabbing my hand. There were about six rooms all with names on the front. Mine was door 4. I went inside to find Mike standing with two other guys who looked like body guards.

"Ah Miss Swan it's nice to see you again." He said smiling at me and gesturing to the seat where a table was with paper and a pen. I knew from then something didn't make sense.

"It's quite simple Miss Swan, you don't speak and listen they tie you up. You listen and be quiet you stay as you are. Understood." He looked at me with angry eyes. I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded. "Good girl. Open the contract to the last page." He said and I did as I was told.

The dancer Miss Isabella Swan agrees to the terms stated in this contract by signing on the dotted line.

"Sign it." He said and I just looked at him. I could tell he was getting angry when I wasn't signing the contract. He nodded to the two big guys and they tied me up at the feet, hands and mouth. One of the guys moved the table so there was space for someone to stand in front of me.

"I told you this would happen Isabella." He said slowly moving closer to me. He came closer to my shirt and started undoing the buttons. I was trying to get out of the rope they had tied me up with but I couldn't. I was moving so one of the guys held me still. He had undone all of the buttons so you could see my blue bra. He started caressing my right breast from the outside of my bra. With his other hand he slipped to fingers inside the left side of my bra and started pinching my nipple. I couldn't help but start to cry.

"I warned you Isabella. This is your punishment." He said. One of the guys handed him a pair of scissors. He cut my shirt off and unhooked my bra. It fell off and he threw it to the other side of the room. He leaned down and started to suck my right nipple. I wept more and more. He finally stopped after about five minutes.

"Sign it." He said and the body guards released on of my hands and I signed the contract regretfully.

"You have 5 minutes to get into one of these costumes and at poll 5." He said and walked away. One of the body guards left with him and the other stayed at the door. I found an outfit and changed in front of the guy. It was so embarrassing. I chose a black leotard which had lace at the back of it all. It came with jazz boots.

"Will you take me to the stage?" I asked the guy which had _Tyler _written on the name tag. He opened the door and I followed him.

I had to copy the chorography Jessica was showing me. It was embarrassing because I looked like a pole dancer the way I had to wrap my body and legs around the pole. I also had to touch myself. It was gross. I was dancing to If you Seek Amy by Britney Spears.

About 5 hours of dancing later Mike said to have a rest and to be ready for the opening in 3 hours. I did as I was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Right Girl, Wrong Place

Alice's POV

"Rose are you ready? We are going to be late!" I shouted at her. Jeez I know we are girls but still even I was ready before she was.

"Where are you two going?" Edward asked me having a drink.

"We are going to this new club called Newtons. Wanna come with?" I asked him smiling.

"Maybe later." He said grinning and walking off. Rose was walking down the stairs and we walked to our limo.

Bella's POV

I had about an hour's sleep before I got ready. I wore the same style leotard as before but it was purple instead. I put my make up on and curled my hair. I wore black pumps which had straps across the front crossing each other. Taylor walked in.

"Hey Bella you're up in five." He said and walked out. That was my cue. A girl named Angela I think was on stage. She was an amazing dancer but I could see in her eyes she hated it. The song finished, the stage went dark and there were cheers, applauding and whistling.

"Hey good luck out there." She said smiling at me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much." And I walked onto the stage. I held up three fingers every time she said 3. I hooked my leg on the pole and turned. I heard guys cheering and whistling. Gross, ferrel drunks. I kept dancing until I met a pair of eyes that I had definitely seen before.

Alice's POV

I can't believe this guy is making these poor girls dance like this. The girl on stage can't be more than 18. She is even better than the girl before but I can tell she doesn't like it very much.

"Hey Alice." Edward said to me.

"Edward what are you doing here? I said I would call you if the club was good and it's not. Let's go."I said.

"Come on Alice I just got here. Let me see at least the group dance." He said to me smiling.

"Hey Alice, what do you think of the girl on the stage?" She asked me.

"I feel so sorry for her." I said. She nodded.

"I think I have seen her before." Edward said to us.

"What?" Rose and I said in synchronisation.

"The girl on the plane that I was talking about, that looks like her."

Edward's POV

Both of them looked at me as if I was stupid. The eyes, the hair they look too familiar. That's when our eyes met. She stopped her routine for about a second before she continued. Our eyes never leaving each others. The song ended and she left the stage. There was an announcement.

"_The girls will all be back in about 10 minutes to do a group performance. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves tonight." _

The club erupted in cheers.

Bella's POV

I was certain that those eyes belonged to Edward. I was sure of it.

We all wore the same things just in different colours. It was a crop top and short shorts. My colour was blue. We were dancing to Hotel Room. As the music started we all walked onto stage. We danced touching ourselves and each other. I accidentally slipped and fell on the floor but I quickly pretended that I was supposed to go into a pull through. The crowd started cheering and all and I caught up with all the other girls. The song ended and the whole crowd erupted in cheers and whistles.

We went back into our rooms and I was met with a horrible surprise. Mike.

Edward's POV

I need to see her. Just to make sure it isn't her. I really hope it isn't. Why wouldn't she tell me? She promised.

"I'm going to find out where her room is." I told Alice and Rose.

"We're coming with you." Alice and Rose said.

"Fine but hurry." We found backstage and walked through a couple of places.

"Hey the dressing rooms are through here." Rose said. We both followed her and read out each name. When I reached door five I couldn't believe the name that was written on it and _the noise from inside. _It sounded like she was crying.

"Move out the way." I said sternly to Rose and Alice. "Call Em and Jazz." I said to them. I leaned against the door so I could hear.

_This is what you get for stuffing up the fucking routine bitch._

Fuck no this guy wasn't going to treat my Bella like that. I slammed the door open and all I could see was poor Bella tied around the mouth with her clothes on the floor and some guy slobbering all over her.

"Get the FUCK OFF OF HER NOW!!" I shouted launching for the guy. Alice and Rose had come to Bella and making sure she was ok. I was punching the shit out of this guy. He got me in the lip. Em and Jazz were trying to find us so Rose left and came back with them in a couple of minutes. Em had got this buy by the arms and Jazz was trying to control me.

Bella's POV

"Edward?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bella, you promised me. And now look what has happened. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked me hugging me and we left through the back door.

**A/N Hi all. Hope your enjoying the story. Please comment/rate. Thx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Explaining

Bella's POV

We entered into a limo and all 6 of us were dead silent. The driver pulled up into a really fancy hotel. We walked in Edward covering me. We went up to floor 27 and Alice and Jasper went in a room, Rose and Emmett went in another and Edward and I went into another. He took me into the bathroom and sitting me down.

"Are you? Did he, what?" Edward asked confused and angry and _sad? _

"Yes I'm fine. No he didn't this time and long story." I said hoping I had answered his questions.

"What do you mean this time?" He asked and I explained the whole story to him. He was furious and he couldn't stop cursing. Every word was fuck or asshole. He left me to have a shower and relax. I decided to have a bubble bath. I turned the water on and got undressed. Edward walked in and didn't realise.

"Oh uh, sorry Bella." He said turning around straight away.

"It's ok. Come here." I said he turned back around covering his eyes. Seriously 9th grade. I walked up to him and took his hands off of his eyes. He looked at me funnily. I started undoing his shirt and he stopped me.

"Will you join me in the spa?" I asked him before he could speak. He hesitated for a while. I didn't know his response until he kissed me on the lips. His lips were so smooth and mine fit perfectly on his. He entered his tongue into my mouth and I followed. After about three minutes he started to undo his shirt. I undid his buckle and pants. He led me into the warm bubbly spa. I rested my head on his chest.

"Why Isabella?" He asked me. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"Why me? Why not anyone else?" He asked me.

"Edward, you were the first person I knew in New York. You were nice to me. I, I" I didn't know how to finish my sentence. Edward was silent. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"Bella I was nice to you because I felt sorry for you. You left home to pursue your dreams and then my sister's find you nearly about to get raped." He said to me lifting my arm up and placing kisses all the way down.

"Edward all you know is that I wanted to become a dancer. I left my home town and decided to go big. You don't know the rest of the story." I said blankly.

"Bella I want to know. I want to be yours. I want you to be able to trust me Bella." He said holding my hands. I got up and out of the spa. I couldn't handle it. Not again.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bel-la don't you look stunning tonight." Jake said to me."I bet you would look even better in my bed." He whispered in my ear.  
_

NO. I couldn't handle this again. My subconscious was telling me to run away. But my heart was telling me to trust Edward. I decided to stay. I didn't have any clothes. Edward entered a few minutes later wearing a towel around his waist.

"Edward I don't have any clothes and all my money is in my room back at the club." I said flushing red.

"Bella you don't have to be embarrassed. Emmett and Rosalie have gone back to the club to get your stuff." He said warmly. He passed me a white t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. I got changed in them tying in places because they were big. He got changed and he led me into the kitchen where there was hot breakfast waiting on the table.

There was so much food! Eggs, bacon, tomato, sausage, rice, toast, cereal and it goes on! I decided on eggs, bacon, tomato and rice. It was really good. I ate and sat back trying to digest it all.

"Bella eat." He told me sternly.

"I am. I've never really ate that much. _Or at all really._" I added in quickly. "But that is beside the point." I said eating again. He looked kind of angry when I said that.

"Bella you need to eat. You look even smaller than on the plane. Did _he _ever let you eat?" When Edward referred to _he _it was obviously Mike.

"Yes occasionally." I said having a drink of juice.

"Eat. It is going to be a long day." He said to me with that crooked smile.

"Why? What's happening today?" I asked him curious.

"Well I'm just going to be there but _you_ are going to audition for New York Ballet Company."

"Number one; the semester has already started, number two; I can't afford it and number three....." I couldn't think of. He started chuckling and the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it and you will eat Isabella." He said to me and I started forcing food down.

"Hi Bella." Alice said running towards me.

"Hi Alice." I said back.

"By the way I love your dancing attire. It is so cute. You really need to show me how to dance one day." She said dancing crazily.

"Alice what were you doing in Bella's suitcase?" Edward yelled at her.

"Edward its-" He cut me off. And Alice cut him off.

"When Rose and Emmett came back from getting your stuff the zip kinda broke and it fell everywhere on the floor. Ok Edward relax." She said going to the fridge.

**A/N So sorry about the delay. Shouldn't happen again. (I hope) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one should be up within the next few days **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! Hope you have a great day.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning alone? I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. What is the time? I looked over at my alarm clock and read 9:14am!!! Shit I quickly went into the bathroom and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen seeing everyone in there. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward. I hate to think of how Edward must have been when they all went on group dates and he was all alone.

"Good morning everyone." I said and everyone turned their heads to me greeting in various forms. Edward got up and came and kissed me on the lips.

"Aww get a room you two." Emmett said laughing at us.

"We are. This is my apartment. Get lost!" Edward said getting a pillow and throwing it at him. When it hit him he got angry and we all started laughing at him. I was laughing so much I was crying. I decided I should change the topic.

"So Alice do you want me to teach you a few steps? Rosalie too?" I asked them both. Alice's face lit up and she hugged me tightly.

"Yes!" she said turning to Rosalie.

"Um ok I'll come." Rosalie said smiling kinda fake-ly.

"The park at 11:00am ok." I said

"What do we wear?" Rosalie said.

"Um something comfy and sweats oh and trainers."

***

I wore a blue crop top, dance pants and my jazz runners. I brought along a portable CD player and plugged my iPod in. I was stretching when Alice and Rosalie approached me.

"Hey!" Alice said cheerfully. Rosalie just smiled at me. From a distance I thought I could see all the boys.

"Is that Jazz, Em and Edward?" I asked them. They both nodded and I groaned.

"Ok first we are just going for a jog around the park twice to get warmed up. Fall in." I said and started jogging. People started to look. Just ignore them I said to the girls. We were coming to the boys so I decided to change to a side step. Give them a view of behind wouldn't kill. I heard Emmett snickering and Edward just shook his head. Jasper was a bit on the wild side and tapped Alice's but.

On the second way round I decided to make it fun and do a trick. I stopped about five metres away from the guys.

"Ok we are gonna mix this up a bit. We are going to do a trick in front of them. It doesn't have to be something complicated. Just watch." I said and started preparing for jete and a side split. When I past them the whole park erupted in cheers. Alice came running doing a round-off and Rosalie did a cartwheel.

We got stuck into a routine to the song Showdown by Black Eyed Peas. There was a whole crowd watching. We had a bit of a break and a guy from the crowd came up to me and put a piece of paper in my crop top and walked off smiling at me. Edward saw and all hell broke loose.

"Hey you!" Edward yelled at the guy. "That's my girlfriend you just went up to." He said pushing him.

"It's not my problem she looks like a hooker." He said punching Edward in the face.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the stranger and Edward but they didn't. Both of them were on the ground punching each other until Emmett and Jasper came and took Edward off of the guy. He had a busted lip, a soon-to-be black eye and a bump on his forehead. The other guy had a bad mark on his face and a black eye too.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jake stop it! Please. What are you gaining from this?!"_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I can't handle this. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could back towards Edward's apartment. I could hear running behind me getting closer. Right on my heels. Someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. Edward.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked me and I just fell down and started sobbing.

***

Once we reached the apartment I was ok. I just needed to get Edward an ice-pack. Edward kept asking me if I was ok. He was the one getting hurt and he's asking me if I'm ok?

"Edward I'm fine. It's just the past and you don't worry about it." I said sipping tea.

"Bella what can I do to help please! I am stuck over here while you're dealing with something. Bella please let me help. Let me in!" he said pleading.

"I can't do that." I said putting my tea down.

"Bella please just let me in." He said coming up to me and kissing my forehead.

"When I lived in Forks there was this guy named Jacob Black. At first we were great friends. Then he needed a date to his school dance and I agreed to go with him. At the end of the night he asked me to be his girlfriend. Eagerly I said yes and it was all good for about a month until he started hitting me. He said if I went to the police or told someone that he would kill me so I, I, I didn't tell anyone." That was I could say without crying.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry my Bella. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Then I met this other guy Eric and we came good friends. One day we were at the park and Eric was with me. We were doing an assignment together and Jacob saw us together. Eric put his hand on mine and that's when Jacob came over and started hurting him. He was in hospital for 2 months the injuries were that bad. So when I saw you getting hurt it was just a horrible memory." I said breaking into more sobs.

**A/N Hope you liked it. The response from the last chapter was amazing thank you everyone. You know the drill comment/rate thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke the next morning with a firm arm around me.

"Good morning love." Edward said propping up on one elbow and leaned down and kissed.

"Good morning." I said. I heard Esme call from the stairs that breakfast was ready. We both got up and Edward got dressed. Because I had intended on going to Ballet school I only had mostly dancing clothes. So Edward said to go Alice's room and ask for some clothes. I went across the hall and knocked on the door. There was no response so I opened the door to find Jasper spooning Alice asleep still. I quickly retreated and started walking back to Edward's room.

"Hey Bella, come up and get some clothes off of me." Rosalie said from the floor above. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella." Rose said. I walked in and Emmett was in the bathroom only in a towel.

"Morning Bella." Emmett said grinning and I smiled back embarrassed.

"Don't mind him he has morning syndrome. Here." Rose said handing me a strapless dress. The top part is black and white stripes with a bow and the bottom black and gathered in the middle. It was very pretty. She handed me a pair of black peep toes shoes.

"We are going on a family outing." Rose said smiling.

"Thank you, alot for everything Rose." I said and we hugged.

I went back downstairs to Edward's room and got changed. My hair was messy so I just put it into a messy ponytail. I went downstairs and Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were eating. I began walking down the stairs and my eyes met with the love of my life. Edward. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle said to me.

"Good morning Carlisle, everyone." I replied.

"You look amazing Bella." I smiled at him and took the seat opposite him and started eating a pancake. We all helped out with the washing up and Carlisle said we were ready to leave.

"I know you girls got all dressed up and yes you all look stunning but I don't think you will be able to do alot of walking and climbing in your current outfits." Carlisle said. So fatherly.

"We'll have to see about that." Emmett said and Jasper and Edward along with Emmett started laughing and Carlisle shook his head disapprovingly.

-------

We eventually made it to the meadow in one piece. Although I think I can recall Rosalie saying one of her heels broke. Anyway Carlisle and Esme set up a picnic for us all. They sat down on a rug while all of us were playing football. It was girls versus boys. Alice, Rose and I had taken our shoes of to run around in. It wasn't entirely fair because Emmett was playing a one man game.

"Do you mind pretending to drop the ball so one of us girls can get it?!" Rose yelled in a huff.

"Aw sorry baby here." Emmett said putting the footy on the ground.

"Don't baby me." Rosalie said picking up the ball. She started running and before Emmett caught her she passed the ball to me. I started running but I clearly wasn't fast enough because Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down on top of him.

"Hey, let go of me." I said struggling to get out of Edward's grip.

"How about you all have a rest and eat and drink something." Carlisle called at us.

We all headed for the rug. There was so much food. Strawberries dipped in chocolate, sandwiches, lollies, grapes, wine the list goes on. Carlisle poured all of us a bit of champagne.

"A toast? To all of our beautiful children and Bella we think very fondly of you all. We hope you all have a happy life." Carlisle said on behalf of Esme aswell. We all said our thank-you's and Edward leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I responded and we were interrupted by Emmett laughing.

**A/N So absolutely sorry about the delay. I am working on the next chapter after I submit this one. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow or tonight aswell. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

The week had passed really fast. I was training and teaching Alice and occasionally Rosalie ballet. I had created a new routine. I was having second thoughts about becoming a professional dancer. Alice asked me if I would join her in her fashion label. I was considering it alot. She said I could work in any field. I was thinking about working in her store. I knew she would be thrilled if I agreed.

"Bella?" Edward called

"Here hun." I said popping my head through the door from the balcony.

"I'm going into the city with Em and Jazz ok. We'll be back later on." He said kissing my forehead.

"Ok. Have fun." I said smiling at him. He has been into the city three times this week with the boys. What could he honestly be doing? Maybe Alice would know. I walked down the corridor to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice, you in there?" I asked

"Yeah come in Bella. What's up?" She asked as I walked in.

"You know how the guys have been into the city so much. I was wondering if you knew why." I asked sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Sorry Bella. Rose and I are just as curious as you are." She said looking back down at her sketch book frowning.

"Can I look?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's not finished. I can't think of the thing that's missing. I've been staring at it for the past two hours coming up blank." She said still staring at it. It was a long dress. Beautiful yes but she was right something was missing.

"How about this?" I said and drew a little drawing next to the dress to see what Alice thought. She looked at me and started smiling.

"That's perfect!!Thank you Bella." She said hugging me. "Do you want to help with a few others?" She asked. I nodded and we were at it for hours.

---------

We were all about to watch a movie when Carlisle spoke.

"We are throwing a party this weekend for your cousin Irina. She is coming here with her parents and sister. We are also inviting our close friends and family. We are making it formal event so Alice I suggest you get busy with Bella's, Esme's and Rosalie's dress, oh and your own."

Alice started clapping and Emmett put 'She's the Man' in the DVD player.

--------

We all fell asleep on the couch. I was in Edward's lap. He had his leg around mine, my hands around his neck, his hand on my backside and my head on his chest. I was stuck! I lifted my head and Edward tightened his grip on me. Great, now I'm really never going to get out. I looked around as much as I could and noticed that Esme and Carlisle were missing. I was still a bit sleepy so I just fell back asleep.

BEEEEEEEEP

All our heads shot up and Emmett accidentally threw Rosalie on the floor.

"Ouch!!! Emmett!!!" She said getting up.

"Shit, sorry baby." He offered her his hand but she got up in a huff by herself and walked into the kitchen area.

"What's with the horn eh?" Jasper asked still lying down with Alice.

"It's time to get up and have breakfast." Carlisle said bringing out food. It smelt so good as usual. Everyone sat down. There was only cutlery chirping on the plates. Everyone was dead silent.

"Oh ladies, after breakfast could you all meet me in my sowing room please." Alice said smiling.

**After Breakfast...**

"Ok, last night I stayed up doing a brief sketch for all of you. Esme take this, Rose and Bella." Alice said handing a book with our name on it. The cover had all pictures of me and Edward and all the things I love. It was amazing! I opened the book and there were a few sketches of outfits, shoes, bags, skirts and others. They were amazing.

"Hey Alice these are really good." I said showing her the drawing.

"Hey hey, I never said you could look at those. Here." She said taking the book off of me and flipped to a page.

"There are three for all of you so we can change some of the designs. So yeah pick whichever one." She said smiling happily. The first one was too fitted for an evening dress, the second one was wow. The bottom was huge; it reminded me of a wedding dress. And the last one was perfect? It was fitted at the top and then it fell from the hips. It was beautiful.

"Alice, I like this one." I said showing it to her.

"Yay! Great I can't wait." She said. We all hugged

---------

It was about one in the afternoon and Edward said he and Emmett were going into the city. This was becoming ridiculous. I couldn't help but ask.

"Are you going to the strip club?" I ask folding my arms across my chest. They burst out laughing. I had enough so I walked off into the kitchen in search of an apple. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella, why would I want to go to a strip club when I have the most beautiful woman in front of me?" He asked me grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"But you and the boys have been into the city like four times. What else could coup you up there for so long?" I asked hugging him.

"In time you shall no. But right now I need to leave knowing that you trust and believe me." He asked me. I nodded and we kissed. It was slow and passionate. He walked off and I got an apple and Rosalie wanted to give me a mani-pedi.

**Edward's POV**

Once we had found a car park we walked in.

"Ah Mr Cullen, nice to see you again what can I do for you?" John the jeweller asked.

"Um I got a call saying that my order was in." I said.

"Oh of course I shall get it for you. One moment." He said walking off. We waited a few minutes until he came back in.

"I believe this is it." He said opening a little black box.

"Yes that's the one." I said looking at the diamonds. This was exactly how I pictured it on Bella.

"You must have one special girl." John said.

"Yeah, she is the world to me." I said paying him and walking out. I can't wait to propose.....

**A/N Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Also I saw Dear John at the movies definitely the best movie I've seen this year. As always please review/comment**

**Next chapter- Hopefully sometime this week **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

Bella's POV

I woke up this morning dreading the thought of being 19. Yep, my birthday today, what a joy. Not. I would keep it to myself. My birth isn't something to celebrate. I was a mistake. The thought killed me. Not being wanted by my parents. Well Bella that's why you are here. You have a new family. I got ready and went down to the kitchen.

-------

I got up from reading _Wuthering Heights _again and walked to the peep-hole and saw Emmett and Edward waiting. He looked so cute. His hair was all messy and the shirt he wore perfectly fitted his frame and his jeans were just perfect. I opened the door and Rosalie ran straight into Emmett and they started kissing.

"Bella, how are you gorgeous?" Edward asked me. I grasped his head and whispered something in his ear. A smile played on is lips.

"I think that can be arranged." He said picking me up and taking me into his bedroom.

We started kissing, his mouth so hot and wet. He pushed me against the wall and started planting kisses from my ear, to my jaw, down my neck to the top of my right breast. I couldn't help but let a little moan escape. I started to unbutton Edward's shirt.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was starting to undo my shirt when I didn't know the answer to one crucial question. Is Bella a virgin? I quickly caught her hands. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked me.

"Bella, I don't know how to ask but, have you, did he, are you." That managed to make it out of my mouth. "Are you a virgin, Bella?" I asked her.

"Um, well ah, yeah kinda." She said flushing scarlet red. She looked down embarrassed.

"Bella love, don't be embarrassed. I needed to know." I said lifting her chin. Her eyes met with mine.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I had just told Edward I was a virgin. My eyes were locked with his. The blush wasn't fading.

"Bella I'm sorry I can't do this. Please just wait." He said releasing me and walking over to the window.

"Edward, I don't want a stupid thing like this come between us. It isn't important." I said walking over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Bella, _that _is not something stupid. Anyway you're only 18; I couldn't do something like that. Just wait please Bella. You do realise that I'm 21 so that would be just, not right." He said holding my shoulders.

"Well you've got your facts kind of wrong. Um I'm not 18. I'm 19." I said staring out the window.

"Wait when did you turn 19?" He asked me trying to figure it out from when we first met on the plane.

"Um my birthday is um, it is today." I said. I remembered my 18th birthday. Jacob slobbering all over me, taking advantage of me. Thank god Tyler was there to stop him.

"Isabella, why didn't you tell me?" He asked me kind of angrily. He never used my first name often. I opened my mouth about to say something but then his phone rang.

"Cullen here." He said into the phone all professional. He pointed one finger at me and walked out to the balcony. I walked around his room and went to his desk. There was a piece of paper which had plans for a house. It was huge and on different levels. It had the initials J & A, E & R, E & B and C & E in a bedroom. He walked back in and hugged me from the back.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"That would be a new apartment. But that's not important right now, what are we going to do for your birthday? Its New York the sky's the limit baby." He said kissing my collarbone.

"No, no one is going to find out. I hate celebrating my birthday. I'm a waste of space so we are going to pretend that it is a normal day." I said turning around and facing Edward. He bent down and picked me up so I was hanging over his shoulder. He walked outside the room and knocked on his sibling's and parent's room. Everyone came out and was laughing at me.

"Edward put me do-" I was cut off.

"It is Bella's 19th birthday today and we are going out to celebrate. Dinner at a restaurant at say 7?" He said and the girls ran over to me and claimed me.

"Bella why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Alice asked me picking an outfit from her wardrobe.

"Because it isn't important." I said and Rosalie and her started with me.

**Edward's POV**

"So Eddy, when are you going to propose?" Emmett asked snatching the ring box off of me.

"HEY! Give it back." I said running after him.

"Boys let him be. He will ask when his ready." Carlisle said. I always loved him for that.

"What did I just hear?!!!!" Alice barged in the door yelling at us all. Emmett chucked the box at her and she opened it.

"Oh My God!! She will pass out." Alice said looking at the ring. She gave it back to me.

"Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I asked her worried.

"Relax, she is with Rosalie and I was just getting something." Alice said walking off. I ran following her.

"Please Alice don't tell her. I want to make it perfect." I said she nodded. We were under an agreement.

------

"Can I get anyone drinks?" The waiter with the name tag Alex asked.

"All shots please." Alice said giggling.

"Excuse me I'm going to the ladies room." Rosalie said and Alice dragged Bella along. She looked like a goddess. Her dress was black and one sleeved, very short and a black and gold belt. Her shoes were plain black peep toes and I could tell she was having a hard time walking in them.

"So are you gonna do it tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett she is embarrassed enough, anyway I was thinking about doing it at the party next weekend. I mean all of our family will be there and she will be dressed up and yeah." I said. I felt bad for Bella. She never wanted a party. They were walking back and Bella was trying to pull down her dress.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T BELLA SWAN ALL DRESSED UP!" Some random guy shouted and the whole restaurant went silent. The look on Bella's face was of complete shock.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe he came all the way out here. How did he find me? What is he doing here?

"Miss me honey?" Jacob said walking towards me. I saw Edward stand up and walk over to me.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I said with a shaky voice. I stepped backwards a bit a walked into Edward.

"It's your birthday. Why wouldn't I come?" He said sculling the rest of his drink and walking towards us. Edward pushed me behind him and Emmett and Jasper stood up walking over to Rose and Alice.

"And who might you be?" He said walking up to Edward.

"I am Bella's boyfriend. And you must be the pig that hurt her." He said in a firm tone. Jacob put his hand out to shake Edward's. Instead Jacob punched him in the face.

"Jake no!!!!!!!" I screamed at him. Emmett and Jasper went over to him but two other guys came up to them and they started another brawl. There were screams and shouts. People yelling call the police and where is security.

"Jake stop!" I screeched at him. He did but Edward was lying on the ground not moving. He started walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He kept on dragging me. Then he stopped and pulled me into an alleyway.

"Long time-kiss-no-kiss-see baby." He said slobbering over me. My struggles were useless he was too strong. He ripped open the top part of my dress revealing my bra. He started kissing me getting lower. He ripped the rest of my dress and I felt a sharp pang in my neck. Everything went black.

**A/N So sorry about the delay. Anyway I tried to make the chapter a bit longer. The website down the bottom is what Bella was wearing. Hope you liked it. As always please comment and review. **

.?p3877


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

Edward's POV

I ran straight outside hoping to find Bella in time. That stupid pig had to ruin her birthday again. I ran past an alley way. I decided to see if anyone was down there.

"BELLA!" I ran to her. She was lying on the floor droopy. Her dress was ripped and her bra was off. Fuck. I picked her up wrapping my shirt around her. I heard two people running and called out to them.

"EM, JAZZ!" I yelled the footsteps were coming closer and they saw me walking out of the alleyway.

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked.

"If you mean being drugged, maybe raped and a dress torn no I don't think so." I said. Carlisle pulled up in his Mercedes.

-----

Bella's POV

My eyes shot open and Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand. I was in his hotel room, in the bedroom. I sat up and ran to the window.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and came and held me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled struggling against his grip. Everyone came into the room.

"Edward let her go" Carlisle said. He walked closer to me. "Bella are you ok?" He asked me taking another step forward. I felt a pang of dizziness. I stumbled a bit and fell. I woke up again on the floor with everyone milling around me.

"I, I" I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I lifted my head and everyone was pushing me back down. "What time is it?" I asked feeling confused.

"It's 3:00am and it is the 15 of September." Carlisle said.

"Two days after your birthday." Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh. _Oh. _Did he?" I asked looking to Edward. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone took it as an indication to leave. It was just Edward and me.

"No he didn't do anything like _that _but he managed to drug you. I came to you before he did anything." He told me holding my hand.

"How do you know?"

"Carlisle checked." He said. I started to get up and Edward helped me.

"Um can I have a shower" I asked him putting on my best smile.

"Of course. I'll get everything just wait." He said collecting my things. I went into the shower soaking up the warm water. It felt so good against my skin. I was trying to forget the night my birthday went bad. How did he find me? What did he do to me while I was out? I was washing my hair when I felt a mark on my neck. It felt familiar. NO. I quickly hurried the rest of my shower and ran straight to the mirror. Filthy mother fucker! He gave me another hickey.

**A/N Short I know but there will be alot more because I have holidays!!! Yay for me. Anyway as always please comment and/or review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

Alice's POV

I went down to Edward and Bella's room.

"Come in." Edward said. I had brought my scrapbook to show Bella the final pictures of her dress.

"Edward out." I said pushing him out the door.

"You say anything about the ring and I will kill you!" He said in an angry whisper. I nodded and closed the door in his face.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her

"It is beautiful Alice I really love it!" Bella said hugging me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about your birthday." I said still hugging her.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said sniffling. "He's going to ruin them for the rest of my life." She said and broke down completely. "I don't know how he found me here; I haven't been in contact with anyone from Forks in a long time. My dad doesn't care; he thinks I was crazy coming to New York. And my mom is too busy worrying about Phil." Tears were welling up my eyes too. "I feel like I have no one and soon enough you will all not want me either." I had tears falling from my eyes.

"Bella why would you think we don't want you anymore. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Edward in years. You have made him understand there is something beyond one-night-stands. Bella look at me." She propped her head up. "There is something you should know, for the party. Um Edward's ex-girlfriend will be here. She can be a nasty piece of work and she will try to get Edward's attention anyway she can." I said having memories of the skanky outfits she would wear.

We cleared our eyes and started looking through my scrapbook. I had sketched a couple designs of ballet costumes for Bella. She looked at one in particular. It was black halter from the bust up and the skirt was black and fuschia mixed up.

"I absolutely love it Alice! Do you think you could make it for me? How much?" Bella said in a rush.

"Of course I can make it for you but you're not paying a cent." I said happy.

"Alice. Don't be difficult. Would $200 be ok?" She said smiling.

"Bella you're not paying. And that conversation is over." I said. We smelt food being cooked and went downstairs to lunch.

---

"So Bella is going to perform a routine at the party this weekend, just thought I should let you know." I said. I saw Bella give me a scowl.

"I'm not Alice is just getting over excited." Bella said blushing in all colours.

"Well than why am I making you that costume?" I asked her.

"Because if I ever were to audition for another ballet company, I would have a professional costume." Bella said. After lunch we all wanted to watch a movie so Bella said she would do all of the dishes. We were watching _Taken. _

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I have to make up a routine for this Saturday. I mean it won't even be a good one. I finished the dishes and decided I should start on the routine. Edward was waiting for me on the couch but I went quietly to our bedroom and collected my pointe shoes. I decided on the song "Alice by Avril Lavigne ".

"Wow that was amazing." I stopped my routine to find Edward standing in the doorway. The movie must have finished.

"Thanks." I said blushing 50 shades. "I'm sorry I didn't come and watch the movie but if you want to see a decent routine it's gonna take a while." I said walking over to him and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh Alice wanted to see you." Edward said smiling at my unhappy face. I walked by him and tried to show off by doing a jete but tripped over my feat. He chuckled and I walked to Alice's room.

"Oh Bella finally." Alice said handing me a garment bag. Esme and Rosalie were in their evening dresses.

I guess this was mine. I stripped down to my underwear still wearing my pointe shoes and put the dress on. Alice helped me with the zipper. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. The way it hung to my curves was really flattering. But compared to Rosalie, Esme and Alice I looked like nothing. They were beautiful. Rosalie's dress was black with a dark leopard print and ruffles down the side. It stuck to her like glue. Esme's dress was a pale purple. The bodice was tight and the bottom was all cut at different from the back. The front layer was up to her knee. Alice put her dress on and it was pink. The top came down to the top of her thigh and it was gathered to each side. The bottom flared out a little but looked great for her petite figure.

"Wow Bella you look great." Esme said to me.

"Oh Bella it is perfect." Alice said. I smiled to both of them. Alice said we could all take our dresses off. I did swiftly and went back to my routine. I was in the room for a couple of hours. I had nearly finished it when Edward said that afternoon tea was ready. I went down stairs and everyone was sitting at the table eating. I didn't feel like much so I had a bit of fruit.

"Um, I was just wondering how you all felt about living in the hotel apartment?" Carlisle asked.

"It's ok I guess." Emmett said with his mouth full with a muffin.

"I love it. I just have to go to the ground floor and I am in a mall." Alice said.

"I agree." Rosalie said.

"It's great. We are all together so that is the most important thing." Edward said. Jasper just nodded along with what Edward had to say. Carlisle agreed to what everyone had to say.

"Um excuse me." I said and washed my plate and went back to my room. Well Edward's room. I decided to give my body a rest and went into the bathroom to have a bubble bath. I was in the bath for about 10 minutes when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and Edward came in.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah just my legs are a bit sore." I said. "Pass me the towel?" I asked and Edward unfolded it so I could wrap myself in it. He left so I could change. I dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black dance crop top. Edward was on out balcony on the phone. He sounded angry.

"No. Tanya listen. But. You do and. Yeah fine bye." He said and let out a huff. I walked out.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked him. He turned around and hugged me.

"Yeah just, nothing." He said and kissed my forehead.

**A/N So sorry about the delay had bad writers block. Anyway the links to Bella's costume and gown for the party I will put on my profile and also below. If you want more detail about Esme, Rose or Alice's dresses just ask me through comments. Thanks as always comment/rate.**

**Up next the party. By the way, do you think Tanya should give Edward an unexpected lip lock??**

.

.com/Body-Wrappers-Inspiration-Halter-Dress-Tunic-BW7845?sc=2&category=153


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented. It keeps me writing and keeps me enthusiastic (: **

**Enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

It was officially Saturday, which meant the party was on. All of Thursday and Friday all of us were preparing the apartment for the party. _Ding Ding Ding. _I ran to the door with my boxers and a crop top on. I looked into the peep hole. It was the cater. I opened the door.

"Hi, how are you going?" I asked and the guy at the door was checking me out. Someone behind me cleared there throat. I turned around and it was Emmett. The guy looked up with his mouth wide open. Emmett smirked and lifted me out of the way.

"Come in and I'll show you where to set up."I said and Emmett started laughing. I showed the guy around and Rosalie came out in red bra and panties with a silk robe and didn't look happy. The other caters came in and the girls pushed him along.

"Emmett get over here now!" She said dragging him into their room. Alice came out in a slip and a curling iron, the same guy was in shock. The only girl fully dressed was Esme. She and Carlisle were not impressed by our morning outfits. Or should I say items.

"Hi I'm Cherry. And this is Damon, Nathan, Sarah, Alisa, Paul and Aaron." Cherry said. We shook hands. The guy who rang the doorbell was Aaron. He

"Hi I'm Bella. I'll try and explain who everyone is. The girl with the short hair is Alice, the guy over there is Jasper, the other two that were out here before were Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme will be floating around, you probably spoke to Esme. And Edward is umm Edward!" I called and he came out from the lounge. "Yeah that's him." He walked over to me and Cherry. "This is Cherry and her gang." I said and Edward caught Damon looking at me.

He gave me a disapproving look when I started helping them set everything up. I was leaning over and Paul could see a good view of my rack. "Hey eyes up here." I said and he quickly started moving.

"Bella come here!" Alice said from the second level. I went upstairs. "Put this on." She handed me my costume. It fitted nicely. Alice said it was fine so I went up to my room. Edward was on the balcony talking on his phone. Jeez the company won't let him go.

"Listen, I have a family function tonight that needs to be prepared for can't you all sort yourselves out??" He said kind of angrily. "Yeah ok." He said and walked inside. "Hey beautiful how are you?" He asked and hugged me.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say ok or fine.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said. I knew it.

"No seriously what's wrong?" I asked pulling out of his loving embrace. "Edward I heard you on the phone. Something has to be wrong. I hate just having to stand by watch you as if nothing is wrong." I said as calmly as possible.

"Isabella you shouldn't worry about me. I should be worried about you. Every guy out there has been staring at you, Alice and Rose." He said chuckling at the end.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked him. I took a guess. "Your ex?" I asked.

"If she talks to you just, just don't listen." He said standing up and taking my hand. We walked back downstairs to help set up.

----

It was about 3:00pm and the guests would start arriving around 6:00pm. Alice had taken me hostage to get ready. She was panicking because apparently 3 hours wasn't enough time to get ready. Esme had her done by Rosalie and all she needed to do was put her dress on. Rosalie had her hair in rollers and Rosalie was putting curls in Alice's hair with a curling wand while I was sitting in a chair reading Romeo and Juliet. I felt water being sprayed. It was Alice.

"Hey, you're going to smudge the writing." I said wiping my book.

"You should be doing something productive like putting this on." Alice said handing me a bag.

"You can get changed in my room." Rosalie said. It made sense it was the closest bedroom. I shut the door and pulled out the contents of the bag onto her bed. Alice was so unpredictable. It was lingerie. A white strapless bra with lace all over it and matching panties. I put it on and Emmett walked in.

"Aw shit." He said and covered his eyes. I started to chuckle.

"It's ok Em, I have my robe on." I said he took his hands away and started to laugh. He picked me up and started spinning me around in circles. I started kicking and screaming but he wouldn't let me go.

"Well maybe lil Eddy will get lucky tonight." He said. I smacked his arm and walked out the door. I was met by Edward at the door to the bathroom. My robe had come undone and you see a bit of cleavage. Edward smirked.

"I see you are getting prepared." He said and I gave him a fake angry look, smacked his arm and walked into the bathroom. I could hear him chuckle.

"About time let us see." Alice said. They both looked at me. I felt the blush creep up a little.

"Ooh hot Al." Rose said and Alice nodded approving. We all started laughing and Esme wanted Alice so Rosalie started on my hair. She had put rollers on the bottom part of my hair and was curling the top with a curling wand.

"Rose can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you think I should be worried about Tanya being here?" She looked at me.

"Bella that's your call, she can be nice or she can just hate your guts but generally she liked all of us. I will say though she used to have this _thing _for Emmett but unless she is a complete bitch to your face you should be ok." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. She took out the rollers and made a side part she pinned half of it up and the rest was down.

"Thanks Rose it looks beautiful." I got up and hugged her. Alice came in. She was dressed. She looked amazing. Te pink really suited her.

"Girls go and get ready! It starts in half an hour." She said touching up her hair and makeup. I went upstairs to Edward's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." An unfamiliar voice. A female? I walked in to find Edward and some blonde on the balcony together. She was dressed in a black tight dress. It was backless and it had a silver strip of diamantes going from the neckline following the side which there was no material either. I went into the wardrobe and got my dress. I shut the door and I felt arms on my waist.

"Isabella." Edward said turning me around. I saw the woman and she smiled. I got out of his hold and went into Rosalie's room.

"Rose can I come in?" I asked and she opened the door. Edward must have still been watching because Rosalie cursed under her breath. She shut the door. Emmett was in the room doing his tie. He looked cute all dressed up. I went over and helped him with his tie. I was trying to hold back from yelling or screaming. Who was she?

"Thanks Bella." He said and got me in a big bear hug. It never felt so loving. "Hey Rose why did you swear before?" Emmett said smirking.

"Because the blonde bitch can't keep her hands off Edward." She said. Emmett looked over to me. I smiled a little. She pushed Emmett out so she could help me get ready. I pulled the dress up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually felt kind of beautiful. I put my shoes on and nearly fell. I loved them but they were high.

"Wow Bella you look hot." Rosalie said. I helped put her dress on. She looked amazing. Emmett was one lucky guy. Alice came in.

"Oh you guys look amazing." She said and took a photo of us together. She joined in and we were all laughing. A knock came on the door. We all said come in at the same time. It was Carlisle.

"Well don't you all look beautiful. Everyone is asking where you all are. Come on." He said and ushered us out the door. It was two flights of stairs to where the party was. I was nervous.

"There are too many stairs. They aren't good for my health." I said and we all started laughing. Carlisle helped me down. We were met by Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Esme at the bottom of the stairs. They all went their separate ways. Edward was waiting for me.

"You look amazing Bella." He said holding his hand out. I took it hesitantly.

"Edward there you are." The same blonde said. She looked at me and my dress. She pulled is other hand. "Oh sorry, your friend here must think I am rude. Hi I'm Tanya." She said.

"Hi I am Isabella, but call me Bella." I said.

"Oh you're the famous Bella I've heard so much about." She said giggling. Emmett came over and gave Edward a stern look. "Emmett so good to see you. Oh and you too Rosalie." She said. "Remember old times? How fun were they. Especially when Edward gave me the friendship ring." She said showing off the ring. It was white gold and had pink stones inside. "Oh and when Alice and Rosalie first took me shopping. It was so much fun." She kept going. Alice and Jasper had joined us. Alice took my left hand and squeezed it tight. Finally someone else got her attention.

"Bella I'm so sorry I never thought she would be like this." Edward said hugging me. He wanted to introduce me to some people.

"Mr and Mrs Denali, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Isabella." He said. He was introducing me to everyone as Isabella. Why so formal.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella." They said. We had small talk. And then Carlisle wanted to make a small speech.

"Hello and welcome. Esme, I and my children are all very pleased to see you here. If you saw on the programme we have some fun events happening tonight. Ranging from auctions, dancing, games and small competitions. Everyone please enjoy yourselves!" He said and everyone clapped and got stuck into conversation again.

We went over to the cater and collected some food. I only had a piece of keish. Emmett was devouring everything there was. I was so absorbed in everyone's conversation that I was ignoring Edward; although it wasn't a bad thing. Edward pulled me aside from the party.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked me running his hand through his hair. He looked hot in his black suite but nothing was happening tonight.

"Of course I'm ok, I have your family here, your psycho ex here, a room full of people I don't know and shoes that are fucking killing me. Seriously Edward do you think I'm fucking ok?" I said walking back to the party. Singing competitions were about to start. Tanya went up and another girl. The song was Predictable by Delta Goodrem. I had to say it was a hard song. I sung it when I had singing lessons a few years back. Tanya had a great voice and was beating the other girl by a milestone.

She ended up beating every other competitor and won a prize. Alice said it was time for me to put my costume on. They killed the lights and let the music start. I crept around people before I found the stage. On the first chord the piano made a spotlight was put on me and then faded. I made my way on the stage by the vocals. I did my fouette's perfectly. I was up to the biggest chorus (near the end) when I landed a perfect axel the song cut out. People started cheering and clapping. Edward was coming so I ran straight into his arms. He caught me and we hug and kissed.

It was late and people were starting to leave. Eventually it was just Tanya. We had all gone to the park and started playing around. We were still in our outfits. (I had gotten back into my blue dress) Tanya kept changing the subject to something about her. She kept trying to get in between Edward and I or Emmett and Rosalie. Em eventually snapped.

"Tanya what the fuck! Like stop trying to hit on me and Edward. Fuck we have Rosalie and Bella." He said. We walked off and she staggered behind. She didn't follow us from then on. We decided to go back to the apartment. Esme and Carlisle were sleeping so we crept in and went to bed.

"I'm sorry Tanya was such a bitch, honestly she is in the past." Edward said to me. I pressed my hips against him. His eyes went slightly wider. I giggled and drifted.

**A/N Sorry it took so long. The ending kept changing and I wanted to keep it nice so Bella could have a sort of stress free night. Anyways please comment/review. Also is there anything you guys want to see to Bella or Edward?? Let me know. **** Hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Hey sorry about the very long delay. School caught up to me really badly. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly sick in the stomach. I mean I hadn't drunk much last night. Right? I could feel something creeping up my throat. OH SHIT! I basically jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom. I puked and puked oh I also puked some more. Lovely. I heard a voice and footsteps coming into the bathroom.

"Shit Bella, are you ok"? Edward asked and he knelt beside me and started rubbing my back. I looked up at him and flushed crimson red. I gave him a small smile. He got up and gave me a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. Well several times. By the time I cleaned myself up I could smell food being cooked downstairs. As I walked down the three flights of stairs Alice ran up to me.

"Bella, oh my, are you alright?"She said hugging me.

"Yes, thank you I'm uh fine." I said with a smile. I sat down at the counter next to Emmett who was devouring his bacon and eggs. He looked up to me and smiled and started eating again. Esme placed a plate of food for me. Right now all I felt like doing was eating which even for me is surprising. Edward sat next to me.

"So I assume the auctions went well?" I asked and said at the same time. Wow I really am wrecked.

"Yes very elated at the outcome. The total outcome was just over four million dollars." Carlisle said sipping his coffee. Fuck me! Not in a million years had I heard so much money before.

I needed to clear my mind of a few things so I decided to go for a jog. I put on a pair or leggings and a crop top. I found Edward in the music room.

"Hey baby." He said looking slightly confused by my choice of outfit.

"Hey, I'm going out for a jog ok." I said kissing him briefly on the lips.

Once I was out I plugged my iPod in and started for the park. I ran the perimeter three times before doing a lap around our block. As I was running past I saw a yellow piece of paper. I stopped and walked up to it. It read that a new dancing school would be opening up and they were looking for a casual dance teacher. I took one of the flyers and ran home.

I burst through the doors flying up the stairs in search of Edward. I went straight up to the bedroom. He was lying on the bed with a book in his hand.

"Edward look!" I said jumping on him. He was more than surprised to see me. His book was on the floor and his attention was on the small piece of paper. He was taking a long time to read it. Once I thought he was finished I looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"So?" I asked him patiently.

"That's really great Bella." He said. I was surprised by his tone of voice. Something didn't seem right.

"Huh? You seem negative about it. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"No, no nothing it's really great Bella. You deserve to get the job." He said with a small smile. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I decided to see if Alice knew what was wrong with the job. I left his room and crossed the corridor. I knocked quietly.

"Come in!" I heard Alice call. I poke my head through the door.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" I asked hesitantly. Alice was at her desk drawing and Jasper was in bed reading a magazine.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alice asked grabbing my arm and pushing me into an armchair.

"When I went on my jog this morning I saw this" I handed the paper to her "and I told Edward and he was really...strange about it I guess."

"Hey Jazz, ah a little help here." Alice said. He got up and walked over to us. Alice showed him the paper and he was surprised I guess.

"Well you hit the nail in the wall Bella. Edward and this guy went to school together. They hated each other's gusts. His name is Alec Stone ." He said making a small laugh. A few minutes later Edward walked in.

"You told her didn't you?" He said.

"Well you obviously didn't so yes we did well Jasper did." Alice said going back to her designs. Edward looked slightly pissed off.

"Well that is all in the past and something I don't know about so I am going to apply for the job. And anyway what are the chances that they are going to choose me anyways." I said trying to sound confident.

_A few days later. (Saturday)_

Edward and I hadn't been talking very much since he found out that I was going for the job interview. My interview was at 10am. It was currently 9:30am and I was nervous and about to leave. I was in a light blue strap leotard, black shorts and a black warm up top.

"I'm leaving!" I called from the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and Esme ran out from the laundry.

"Good luck sweetheart. Please don't worry what Edward has to say." She said smiling and hugging me. I returned the smile and hug. She waved me off. I left. I was going to my routine to Starlight by Muse. It was a different song but I thought my routine fit well. I arrived and opened the door. There was a young girl probably only 16 sitting behind a table. She was well presented and looked more like 20.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked with a smile

"Ah, yes. I got an appointment for the teaching job." I told her handing it to her.

"Oh yes, Isabella Swan. Take a seat he will be with you shortly." She smiled writing in a book. Well it was definitely about 10 seconds before a girl came running out about to burst out in tears. That couldn't be a good sign...or could it?

"Next!" I heard coming from the hall. I grabbed my bag and headed in.

"Name?" The man well, Alec I guess asked.

"Uh Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said my hands fidgeting slightly.

"Miss Swan. Hmm show me you routine. The music played and I completed my first tricky task, which was two quick turning jetes, right leg pirouette e land in right leg splits. I continued the rest of my dance with mistakes that I only knew I had made. I stood still. He was looking at me with pursed lips. He finally walked over to me, standing no further than 5cm away from my face. He was about a head taller than me. His blue eyes boring into mine. The way he looked at me was quite frightening. He grabbed on to me at my waist and lifted me up in the air.

"Arabesque line." He said. I did that afraid of falling, though his grip was very strong. He propped me down.

"Hmm, come back on Monday and be here by 9am sharp." He said and I walked out. The girl at the table smiled brightly.

"Fill out these forms please." The girl at the table handed me some papers and left. It was just personal details. How many years of dance have you completed, name, age, DOB, phone number, address. I put Edward's address hoping he wouldn't mind later. The girl came in just as I signed the papers.

"He really likes you." She gleamed at me.

"Er, great. I've missed dancing." I said she smiled back at me. There was another girl waiting and the girl ushered her into the studio. I got up and left. Wondering what would be waiting for me once I got home. I looked at my phone and it was just after 11am. I went in the elevator and let myself in. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Seven heads all looked at me.

"Bella! How did your appointment go?" Emmett asked smiling huge.

"Um okay I guess, he asked me back there on Monday." I said with a small smile walking over towards them. They seemed to be playing cards.

"You came just in time. Edward is just about getting his ass kicked again!" Jasper said getting louder with each word. Everyone burst out laughing but Edward just sat there with a smug smile. I sat next to him and hugged his side. He put an arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. His soft lips moving in synchronisation with mine. We were rudely interrupted by Emmett saying it was our turn.

We played through the rest of the afternoon then went on to play monopoly. We ordered take out and sat on the floor eating all sorts of stuff sharing old stories. We said our goodnights and went upstairs.

"Mmm, I missed this." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and dipped my head to kiss him. We were sitting on our balcony watching the sun set. Edward was sitting on a sunbaking chair and I lying on top of him. It was relaxing. He moved his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry I got upset over the job. I really hope you get it." He whispered in my ear and moved his lips back to mine. I didn't speak back, both of us over the situation.

Edward's POV

I lay in bed wide awake looking at the ring. I couldn't help but picture it on Isabella's left hand, third finger. I gently lifted her left hand up and placed the ring in position. It was perfect, intoxicating even. When? When was I able to ask? When would be the perfect moment? Decisions. Bella was moving next to me. Shit! I swiftly took the ring off of her finger and placed it in the box. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me questioningly.

"What is that?" She asked. The box in my hand seemed to weigh a hundred pounds.

**A/N Again sorry for the extensive delay. School. Anyway please tell me what you think of the chapter. Also what do you think Edward should do? Comment/rate as always. Thanks **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I felt something being taken off of my finger. Huh? I opened my eyes and saw Edward and in his hand a little box.

"What is that?" I asked him. His face full of worry? Concern? He jumped off the bed and ran into the closet. I heard some movement of bags and some buttons being pushed. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom baffled at Edward's reaction. I decided a hot shower would calm me down.

**Edward's POV**

I gave Bella a weird look and without thinking jumped out of bed and ran into the closet. I started moving some bags and found the safe. Would she be able to hear? I heard footsteps into the bathroom and a door slam shut. Shit is she mad? I decided to see Emmett with the ring. I went upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward. I want to speak to Emmett." I said getting impatient.

"Come in!" Emmett said. I opened the door and they were in bed. Rosalie quickly pulled up the sheets. Ew. I cringed. Emmett snickered.

"It's not like you've never seen any Edward." Rosalie commented. I went straight out on their balcony. Emmett joined me in a couple minutes.

"Sup bro?" He asked putting a t-shirt on.

"This is what." I said showing him the box. "I was day dreaming this morning in bed, while Bella was sleeping still, and I put the ring on her finger. Then she woke up and I had the box in my hand. She asked me what it was and I ran out of there as soon as possible. I don't know what happened but I think she is pissed." I said. Emmett watched me curiously.

"So she saw the ring on her finger?" He asked. He is thick.

"No Em I took it off in time." I said blankly.

"What is that!" Rosalie screeched wrapping her dressing gown and taking the box from my hand.

"Rose no!" I yelled. She opened the box and the ring glistened brightly.

"OH MY F-" Emmett covered her mouth. "You are going to ask her to marry you?"Rose whispered loudly.

"No, yes, maybe, no, I don't know." I said. She took it off and put it on her finger.

"Hmm I still prefer mine Emmett." She said kissing him. I cleared my throat and asked for the ring back.

"Hey Em could I keep the ring here?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll put it in the safe." He did so and I left.

"Thanks." I said and we shook hands.

**Bella's POV**

I went into my closet to choose an outfit. I chose white bra and panties, a navy blue t-shirt with a pocket and a pair of skinny jeans. I let my hair dry itself and went to downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was baking cookies.

"Good morning Bella, how are you?" She asked all motherly.

"Morning, uh yeah fine yourself?" I asked back all muffled.

"Hmm what seems to be the matter? Is it one of the boys or Rosalie?" She asked.

"Why would you assume it was me?" Rosalie said walking down the stairs in a really pretty dress. It was black and had long sleeves and at the shoulders it had all gems and studs. It was really short and I knew Esme wouldn't like it. Her heels were also like 8 inches high!

"No Rosalie, I am just asking a question. Who is it?" She asked me.

"Edward. He has been acting all strange this morning and I don't know what I've done wrong. Is it the job? Maybe I'll just quit." I said in a huff. Edward and Emmett came off the stairs just after I finished speaking. Rosalie snickered.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella's every word and regretted all my actions in bed this morning.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I asked her. She went crimson red being caught out. She got up and followed me upstairs to the double balcony on floor 3.

"Bella I am truly sorry for my actions this morning. I acted strange this morning even for myself. I am asking for your forgiveness even though I can't exactly explain my actions to you."

"Edward apology accepted even though you can't explain it but you're not forgiven fully. I can't just sit back and ignore what happened and what's been happening. I just want to forget everything." She explained and I could see water forming in her eyes.

"Bella please don't cry." I walked over to her and she collapsed in my arms.

"Ed-ward I am so so-rry." She said in between sobs. Why is she apologizing? She hasn't done anything wrong.

"Bella why are you apologizing you haven't done anything wrong love. I am the one who has done everything wrong." I said to her and I picked her up and took her into our room and lay her on the bed. We were silent for a long time and soon her breaths were heavy and even. She was asleep.

**A/N Hi guys, yeah sorry for the delay. I haven't been getting many reviews and they keep me writing. On a good note thanks to all who do review and who have added my story to their favourites list. As always please review/comment. Thanks **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

Bella's POV

It was Monday morning and I needed to be at the studio in about 5 minutes.

"Shit!" I muttered and ran into the bathroom, took the world's quickest shower and ran out. I didn't know what the uniform was so I just put on a black leotard, black dance pants and a blue wrap top. I chucked a skirt in my bag just in case. I dried my hair a bit so I wouldn't get a cold and Esme made me a bowl of cereal. Coco pops yum. I felt like a five year-old.

"Thanks Esme."I said and she hugged me and I walked out. Edward! I unlocked the door and was met by Edward.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot. Love you." I said and he chuckled and kissed me.

"Bye, love you too." He said to me. After I got off the elevator I ran the whole way there.

I opened the door to find kids about 7 or 8 years old waiting around. Huh? It is Monday right? I went to the girl at the front desk. It was the same girl as last time.

"Oh hi Bella" She looked down at her watch. Oops. "You're right on time." What is her name though?

"Sorry but I don't know your name." I said blushing a bit.

"Oh sorry, my name is Bree." She said blushing slightly too. She led me to a studio on the right. Alec was inside pacing.

"Thank you Bree, and thank you for showing up Bella." He said slightly angry. "Well our first class is 7-8 year old ballet then tap that will be until 10:30am. Recess for half an hour. Then five year old tap then jazz until 12pm. Then you are free until 2:30pm, and then at 3:30pm 13-14 year old ballet until 4:30 then we have auditions for 13-14 year old hip hop okay." He said looking at a stack of CD's.

"What time do the auditions finish?" I asked hesitantly.

"Around 6 if we are lucky. At 6:45pm we have 17-18 year old show dance for an hour and a half." He said blankly. Wow this is alot. He walked over to the door and all noise in the corridor ended quickly.

"At the bar when you walk in and I will introduce you to our new assistant. Enter." He said very abruptly. Relax obviously doesn't fit in his vocab. The girls all lined up nice and straight on the bar. They were really cute all in pink leotards, pink stockings, black skirt and hair all in a bun. I quickly took my pants off and replaced it with my skirt while the girls were all quieting down.

"Well took you all long enough. Anyway everyone this is Bella. She is our new assistant teacher. Okay, let's start with our warm up." And with that the music began. They were very good for 7 year olds. I was put in charge of turning steps from the corner once tap came around. I just did a basic 3 step. I had recess at 10.30 and it finished at 11. Then I had teaching from 11-12 then I was free for 3 hours! Then I had class from 3.30 until 8.15pm. Jeez this was twice a week then I had 3 half days. I already feel tired.

It is now currently 7.00pm and I am in the 17-18 year old show dance group. We are only 15 mins into it and we are getting nowhere. All the girls want different things and to be in the centre and ugh.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I shouted. "YOU ALL have done NOTHING except yell and scream at each other!" I half yelled. "You are a TROUP which means you WORK TOGETHER." I said sharply. "Drop 20." I said. All of the girls looked at me as if I was joking.

"You heard her 20 push ups." Alec said with tight lips. He looked quite shocked at my outburst. The girls all eventually got down and did at least 10 push ups. We then started on a basic routine so I could see where all the girls were at. I then placed each of them based on their attitudes. Bitches at the back pleasers at the front. Simple. Although I did get alot of disapproving looks from some bitches.

I got home around 8.30pm. I walked into the kitchen and everyone was in the lounge room watching TV while Esme was cleaning dishes. Edward got up and walked over to me.

"Hey love." He said and tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"Hey, no don't I'm all sweaty and gross." I said. He gave a quick crease in his brow and then cheered up.

"Bella honey do come and eat." Esme called from the kitchen. We walked over hand in hand and Esme had put steak, vegies and salad on a plate for me. I ate quite quickly, I didn't realise how hungry I actually was.

"So how was your first day?" Edward asked.

"Yeah good. Busy, although I had girls coming in at like 9 in the morning. What about school?" I said confused.

"They probably have tutoring or do extra hours later." He said.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Uh yeah didn't get much done. Was in meetings all day. Although I don't like you walking home this late. " He said. I shrugged at his statement and washed up my plate to Esme's disapproval. I was wrecked. I took a long hot shower. Edward came in while I was drying my hair. We chatted and I explained how my timetable worked. Monday and Tuesday's from 9am-8.15pm, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday's from 3.30pm-8.45pm and Saturday's from 9am to 1.30pm. Although Saturday's were negotiable.

"Goodnight love." He said giving me a very sweet kiss.

"Mmm night." I said back laying in his arms.

**A/N Yeah I say it alot sorry! I had to make up the timetable for when she works and all that stuff. Anyways please review/ comment keeps me writing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

Bella's POV

It is now currently 8:45pm. I have been working since 3pm. I know it's not my full day but I have been at this job now for about 2 months. I am wrecked my throat hurts from counting to eight so many times and my body aches for sleep. Sadly, tomorrow is Saturday and I start again at nine in the freaking morning, again no sleep. The last class had just finished and I was packed up and ready to go.

"Oh uh Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink and a bite to eat with me." Alec asked me. To be honest a _strong_ drink of alcohol was inviting but I knew Edward would worry.

"Umm sorry but I have to get home." I sad with a small smile at the end.

"Oh that's alright. I'll see you Monday then." He said and we walked into the foyer ready for lockup.

"But what about tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry about it. You've been working hard and solid for the past few months. You and your body deserve a break. Take the next two Saturdays off too. Trust me, you need it." He said as we walked outside.

"Um thanks. Alot." I said kind of embarrassed but thankful.

"No problem Bella." Alec said as he gave me a small kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight." He said as he walked over to his car. I set off for my work home thinking about the kiss Alec had given me. He knew I was with Edward right? And it's not the first time he has asked me out for a drink and food. Maybe I need to speak to him but my thoughts were interrupted by my mobile phone. Edward.

"_Bella! Its nearly 9pm,where are you?" Edward asked relieved I had picked up but worried about my whereabouts. _

"_Hey sorry I know it's late. I am walking I'm not too far away okay." I said calmly. _

"_Okay I'll meet you." He said and hung up. _

I walked for a few more minutes, when I could hear footsteps coming from in front of me. I looked up and it was my messy bronze haired guy.

"Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him. He gave me a hug and his body warmth was really nice.

"Good but you're freezing." He told me and being a gentleman took off his coat and gave it to me. Mmm I could smell him all over it.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked and my stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

"Uh, Esme cooked cannelloni." He said picking up his pace. Geez. He was practically dragging me by the end of it. "Are you okay?" He asked worried again.

"Um sure just tired." I said as we walked inside. Esme had already placed my dinner on the table. I practically sprinted at the sight of the food. I hadn't eaten since lunch which was at noon. Alec had kind of become lazy once I had the classes in control and just watched or went into the office and just left me there.

"Esme this is _really_ good." I said between swallowing and grabbing another mouthful.

"At least somebody appreciates it." She said with a smile. Then Emmett came in.

"You know how much I love your food ma!" He said kind of offended. He came and sat next to me mimicking my eating actions.

"Whatever Emmett." I said finishing my plate. Soon enough Esme had dessert in front of me. It was chocolate pudding with custard. Yum! I ate that in no time and thanked Esme again. I was wondering where Rose and Alice were. Carlisle and Jasper were watching football and Emmett, Edward, Esme and I were in the kitchen.

"Bella hurry up and get your but up here!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

"I guess that's my queue to leave." I said standing up. Edward followed me upstairs but instead picked me up and ran us into his bedroom, locking the door. Alice knocked or rather _beat the door to death._

"I swear Edward if you don't let me in I will-" But she was cut short of Edward turning his stereo up loud with 'Manhattan' by the Kings of Leon playing. I was about to open the door when Edward picked me up and dropped me in the middle of the bed, him on top. Hmm this could get interesting. He started kissing me on the lips. His lips moulding with mine were perfect. The sweet way he was holding me was comforting knowing I was loved and was sure I was safe with him.

Everything fell into place that night and well the rest was pretty amazing.

We were all at breakfast when Carlisle received a call from the Denali family asking if we would like to have lunch with them at a popular _expensive _Country club. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I acting like kids groaned. Esme shot us a disapproving look. Edward became angrier when Carlisle said we were 8 not 7. Alice hurried Rosalie and I up to start dressing us up as Barbie dolls. I was instructed to have a shower and meet in Alice's bathroom. Poor Jasper. I did as was told.

Alice was blow drying my hair. I was wearing a floral printed dress and. It was really pretty. Alice made it for me. She also put me in a pair of ankle boots. They only had a small heel and I was happy about that. They were black and military styled. Rosalie made loose curls in my hair while Alice put only a small amount of make up on me. Liner, lip gloss, eye shadow.

It was about nine thirty when we left (in the morning). Alice was wearing a mini navy blue velvet dress and patent navy shoes and Rose was wearing a plain black dress with lace cut into it with buckle up black heels. I looked so average compared to them.

We arrived at around eleven. The place was massive. It was all white and double story. It had pillars that held up a balcony. There were several steps to get up to the double doors which were open with waitresses waiting. The garden was bright and the lawn was as green as ever. We made it inside and were met by the waitresses. We told them our name and they led us to the Denali's. We were situated outside on a massive outdoor area. The view was beautiful. There was a lake where you could sit by. There was also accommodation buildings all matching and perfect.

"Carlisle what a pleasure!" Eleazar greeted Carlisle. We all greeted each other.

"Oh Bella what a pleasure to see you again." Tanya said as she pulled me into a hug. I returned it regretfully. She was wearing a pale pink _short _sleeveless dress which tied up into a bow at the front. She had on hot pink patent peep toes which had to be 7 inches and her hair was dead straight. She looked good. Fuck she looked hot. We all sat down, oldies at the front young at the back.

I had Emmett sitting on the right of me and Edward was at the end of the table to the left of me. Tanya was opposite me which meant she was in arms length on Edward. She also had Jasper to her left which then Alice, Irina, Carmon and Eleazar at the other end of the table. Carlisle was to Eleazar's right and then Esme, Kate, Rosalie and Emmett. The conversation was all about our careers and mine felt like a garbage person next of all of theirs. Irina was a lawyer, Kate was in uni to become a lawyer and Tanya was the manager of some fancy designer place.

"So Bella, where are you currently working?" Tanya asked. Her voice loud enough to get everybody's attention. Oh you fucking devil.

**A/N Okay do you love, like, hate the chapter? I should hopefully have the next chapter up sometime next week. Please comment/rate as always. Thanks **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

Bella's POV

"_So Bella, where are you currently working?" Tanya asked. Her voice loud enough to get everybody's attention. Oh you fucking devil._

"Oh um, I am a dance teacher." I said trying to sound confident.

"A dance teacher, oh isn't that stress free." Tanya said laughing. I felt like, like running away crying but I knew I couldn't lose.

"Thank you Tanya. So Bella what hours do you do?" Eleazar asked.

"Well its five days a week but I only work two full days from 9am to about 8:30pm and I do three half days from 3:30pm to 9pm. And I fill in on Saturdays if required." I said trying not to babble.

"Wow, they are quite the hours, dear." He said taking a drink.

"I work just as long dad, remember." Tanya said flipping her blonde hair back, also touching Edward's hand.

"Yes Tanya, but you only tell people what to do; Bella here has to _physically _work." He said and everybody broke out in giggles.

"Oh bullshit! She just yells out numbers from one to eight dad, that's hardly physical!" She yelled standing up.

"Fucking hell Tanya! Give it a rest already!" Edward said standing up angrily. "Bella lets go, excuse us." He said practically dragging me along.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to fall over at his pace.

"Leaving, because I'm sick of Tanya and her annoying voice and just agh." We started towards the parking lot.

We went in his Volvo and started driving back to New York.

"Edward that was amazing." I said as I lay next to Edward in our suite at the St Regis Hotel. It was breathtakingly beautiful. 5 star luxury and the interior was amazing and very expensive looking.

"No, I should thank you that was more than amazing." He said as he kissed my lips so soft and tenderly. We were interrupted by Edward's phone ringing. He picked it up and huffed.

"What?" He said sharply.

"No, I don't care, she was being malicious towards Bella." He said sharply again. "We are both fine, at a hotel." He said slightly calmer. "Not sure yet, yes me too." He said pressing off quickly.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Umm Esme, she wants us home." He said to me softly. Personally I didn't want to leave. This room must have cost him a fortune. "Let me guess, you don't want to leave because of how much the room cost?" Edward asked me. He could read me like a book it wasn't funny.

"Uh, yeah I guess, how did you know?" I asked.

"Isabella, you still amaze me, I can read your face like a book." He said whispering to me in my ear. "Get dressed, we are going home." He said to me.

Edward's POV

"No it wasn't nice!" Rosalie shouted at Emmett.

"Oh please he did what he thought was best!" Emmett yelled back.

"Were you actually listening? She was trying to make and idiot out of her!" Alice yelled towards Rosalie.

"We know Alice, but Rosalie has a point, he shouldn't have walked out so abruptly." Carlisle said raising his voice a little.

"Now all of please leave it alone!" Esme said angrily.

"But seriously she was being a bitch admit it!" Alice shouted at Jasper, in the hopes he would say something. I slammed the door shut loudly and everyone stopped and looked at us. Then two seconds later everyone was yelling and shouting at us and everyone else again.

"What so you're on Tanya's side now Rose?" Emmett yelled.

"Trust me she was all over you!" Alice yelled at Jasper. I have never seen anything like this from my family before. Sure we argue over stupid things but never like this before. I mustered up all courage I had and shouted over everybody else.

"Bella! Will you marry me?" I asked her and the whole room went silent. Bella's expression was shock, anger, happiness and a million others rolled into one.

"What?" She said barely a whisper.

**A/N Hey guys, I don't know how many times I wrote this chapter and finally happy with it. But tell me what you think? Sorry I know I took a while. If I get at least 5-10 reviews I promise to have the next chapter between Thursday and Saturday. Please comment/review. Thanks **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**A/N Sorry guys, but I didn't get enough reviews to put a new chapter up. But on a brighter note, thank you to all who did review. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella! Will you marry me?" I asked her and the whole room went silent. Bella's expression was shock, anger, happiness and a million others rolled into one._

"_What?" She said barely a whisper._

"Bella, will you marry me?" Edward said again walking up to me. Everyone else was silent or in shock. "I promise to care for you, worship you, love you forever, marry me Bella." Edward said.

I looked into his green eyes. Slowly his face was becoming full of...hurt. My answer was yes but I couldn't get it out. Slowly my brain was beginning to work again.

"Yes." I let out in a small voice. A slow smile started to appear on Edward's face.

**Edward's POV (same as above)**

"Bella, will you marry me?" I said again to Bella, walking up to her. I don't know if my family are in shock or they are just being silent. "I promise to care for you, worship you, love you forever, marry me Bella." I said to her again.

She looked into my eyes and I was hopeful that she would scream out yes but there was nothing. I just looked at her but time was passing and my hopes were being shot down.

"Yes." Bella said in a small voice. I couldn't help the smile that was beginning to grow on my face.

"Yes, of course I will, I-" Bella trailed off and I knelt down on one knee and presented her with a ring. I heard Alice gasp and Esme whisper to Carlisle. Bella's face was full of shock. She would probably hate me for how much the ring cost but I didn't care.

**Bella's POV**

Edward knelt down on one knee and opened up a small black box and in there was the most stunning and _very _expensive looking white gold ring. It had three big diamonds and little diamonds encrusted within the band. It was beautiful.

Gently Edward took my left hand, found my fourth finger and slid the ring in place. It was a perfect fit. Edward kissed my hand and stood up.

"Its stunning Edward." I said and he held my face and our lips crashed and he was kissing me so loving and tenderly. I heard a camera, and we broke away from each other. And within the second Alice was running over to me.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God! It's massive. I love it!" Alice said moving my hand in every angle to see it sparkle.

"Now, now Alice, we have all of tonight to ask the questions, let them have some alone time." Esme said all motherly and Edward took me upstairs to our room.

"Edward, how much did the ring cost?" I asked curiously.

"Isabella, don't worry about the cost, the real question is if you like it or not?" He asked holding my hands.

"Edward how could I not love it?" I responded. He gave me one of his smiles and he lay me on the bed. He was on top of me and it felt like we were teenagers, making out on a bed at a house party. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, stopping the kissing. His face full with curiosity.

"Mmm nothing, just a thought I had about being teenagers in love." I said in a daze. Edward started kissing me again.

"A toast to Edward and Isabella." Carlisle said as he raised a glass of champagne at dinner. Everyone followed suite and each took a sip.

"Thank you, it means alot mum and dad." Edward said and he got up and walked over to Esme who gave him a kiss and Edward shook Carlisle's hand.

Esme had cooked a lamb roast and it was delicious. Everyone was quietly eating when Alice cleared her throat.

"So, um Bella, have you thought of any wedding plans yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Um, it hasn't even crossed my mind." I said honestly. I have only been engaged to Edward for a couple of hours.

"Alice give Bella some space, we've only been engaged for a few hours." Edward said as if he were reading my mind.

It's about eleven thirty at night and I can't believe I am google-ing wedding dresses. The search pops up many pictures of wedding dresses. I searched for a little bit before it became overwhelming. I gave myself into sleep. The first thought that came to me was that you are going to be the future _Mrs Cullen._

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think and any ideas you have on where Edward and Bella could have their wedding. Thanks again **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Wedding plans will be in full swing. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

My alarm is blaring loudly in my ear but I can't be bothered turning it off. I keep silent hoping my brain will ignore it.

"Bella turn the alarm off." Edward said groggily. I was searching for it with my arm when Edward squashed me, and turned it off himself.

"I was just about to do it." I said slightly offended. It's Monday at eight o'clock in the morning, I teach 7-8 year olds this morning not a good combination and I'm engaged to the man of my dreams. I roll over to face Edward. His eyes are shut, my chance to spring a kiss on him. I give him a light peck on the lips. He opens his eyes and we kiss again only this time much more passionately.

We break away in need for air. I look over to the clock and jump up to the wardrobe. I fish out bra and panties, a long sleeved black leotard, stockings, and three-quarter hip hop pants and run to the shower. I have a quick shower and on my out Edward walks in.

"Finished already?" He asks me.

"Sorry, I'm running late, any other day I would, Alec is gonna shoot me." I say drying myself, still self-conscious around Edward. He gives me a puzzled look and goes in the shower. I change and dry my hair wavy. I run back into our bedroom and put my ring on. It sparkles _so _much. I look up to see Edward putting his tie on. He looks as handsome as ever in a black suite, crisp white shirt and dark blue tie.

"See something you like fiancée?" He asks smirking at me.

"Hmm, maybe fiancé." I say back grabbing my bag and a jacket and run downstairs, Edward close behind with his briefcase.

"Ah, here are the love birds." Esme chimes placing apple and cinnamon muffins on the bench.

"Breakfast on the run?" I say to her. She smiles at me and nods in that motherly way.

Everyone was either still in bed or already at work. Edward and I wait for the elevator.

"So, I was just admiring your left hand, fourth finger fiancée." He says to me whilst looking on his iPhone. I look down at my hand and see my ring. We walk out of the elevator, out of the lobby and onto the street. Edward has his car bought up by the valet.

"Well I'll see you tonight then fiancé." I say searching for my iPhone.

"Hmm, I don't think I can wait that long, maybe I can send someone to pick you up and we have lunch in my office." He says.

"That sounds great!" I exclaim happily.

"What time do you have lunch?" He asks.

"Um, I finish at 12 and start again at 3, so anytime between then."I say looking at my schedule.

"I'll see you at 12:30 sharp, you okay to walk?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'll text you once I get there okay?" I say to him and give him quick kiss and start my walk, well speed walk to work.

I arrived in the studio five minutes late. Alec had already started classes. Shit, shit, shit. I quickly sent Edward a text and ran into the studio.

"Sorry I'm late." I said quietly to Alec.

"Just take the class." He said and walked out of the studio. Jeez it's only five minutes. "Girls line up in the corner." I said now on a sour note. I demonstrate basic ballet runs. The girls love it.

Once the 7-8 year olds finish, it's recess. I check my phone, there's a message from Edward

_Hi fiancée,_

_Good to know you got there safely, see you at lunch_

_Yours, Edward._

_xo_

I smile at the message and take a bite of my granola bar. Alec walks in with a furrowed look.

"Nice ring." He says nodding towards my left hand. I blush slightly.

"Um thanks, Edward proposed on the weekend." I say looking at him. He looks up at me.

"Uh, I, um congratulations." He says with a small smile.

"Thanks."

It's finally lunch and I am waiting for the car to pick me up. Just as the car is turning into the street, Alec comes outside.

"Bella, um do you want to go for lunch, my treat." He asks, his hopes getting buried as he sees the car pull up.

"Um, sorry Edward and I are meeting up for lunch." I walk over to where Scott, the driver, was opening the door.

"Are you sure you want to be with him Bella? I knew the guy all through school and he wasn't always the gentleman. And what are you 19?" Alec rushes out. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat in the car.

I felt upset the whole way to the office. I knew that Edward would notice if I looked upset.

"Uh Scott," He looked at me through the rear-vision mirror "Do I look okay to you?" I ask hoping he would say you look like normal.

"Well, Miss Swan, if I could say something as a friend" I nodded, "That guy was a bit out of line saying that." He said and I smiled a thank you at him and he kept on driving to _Cullen Enterprises._

Scott opened the door and led me into the lobby. It was massive, with people everywhere. The floors were all marble along with the giant pillars. There were two sets of black leather couches with business clientele I assume waiting. At the main desk there were four employees, three female one male, answering calls and serving the clients. Behind the desk there was a short walk to four elevators. One of the women at the desk greeted Scott and gave me a small smile. She seemed nice, she had light brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a suit with the Cullen Enterprises name on it and I assume her name, Ellie. She was quite attractive. I felt way out of place in my dancing attire. Taylor led me into one of the elevators and pressed the last number, 71.

We walked out of the elevator and went down a long corridor passing another desk with a guy sitting at it. There were two glass doors with that blurry stuff so you can't see in) at the end of the corridor, one plaque reading Emmett Cullen Co-CEO Cullen Enterprises and Edward Cullen Co-CEO Cullen Enterprises. Scott gestured for me to knock on Edward's door. So I did and I also put on a brave face.

"Isabella." Edward said and held my hand. He shut the door and kissed me long and soft. Now that made me happy. He walked me into the main area. "You don't have to knock, you're always welcome." He said handing me a small amount of champagne. His office had an amazing view. There was his desk in the corner of the room with a _lot _of papers on it and a massive Mac, a black leather couch with a glass coffee table in front of it against the wall of Emmett's office, a bookshelf near his desk and a wall. I stared at it confused.

"Ha, it's another room, follow me." Edward said and he led the way. He pushed the grey wall, it was that cushion stuff soft and squishy, and it opened like a door. Inside there was a bathroom, toilet, wardrobe, mini kitchen and a table. His whole office was very modern yet traditional at the same time. It suited Edward.

"Wow, this is amazing." I say and he smiles at me then gives me a puzzled look.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" He asks lifting my chin with his hand so I have to look him in the eye. I think my hesitation gave it away. "Bella please."

"Just Alec saw the ring and he said congratulations and whatever but then he asked me if I was sure you were the right guy and that he knew you in school and that I am only 19 and he just really ugh." I said getting frustrated at the end. "But I'm not having doubts about you and I and I actually can't picture my life without you, so don't get the impression that I don't love you because I do." I say in a rush then going bright red.

"Bella, relax please. You know he is just jealous right? I took a risk of asking you to marry me at an early age but you accepted and if you are having doubts you need to tell me. Bella, I love you and honestly I don't know myself without you. And it's not like we have to get married tomorrow Bella, we have plenty of time." Edward says practically pouring his heart out to me. I look up at him, my eyes full of tears. He pulls me into a hug and my tears stain his shirt.

"Oh I ruined your shirt." I say huffing at the end.

"Bella, my shirt is the least of my worries." He says making me chuckle at the end. "Good grief it's nearly one o'clock. C'mon let's eat." He says passing me a few things to take into his office. Edward sits in his plush leather chair and I sit on his lap admiring the view while eating chicken and salad wraps. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, just thinking.

"Sorry it's not the best lunch." He says picking up my left hand and kissing it.

"No, it beats my celery and carrot sticks I normally eat."

"You should be eating a proper lunch, considering you are moving around alot." Edward says all man.

"Yes mum." I say and can't help but laugh. He joins in takes my lunch off of me and then starts tickling me.

"Edward stop it! Edward!" I try and say through giggles.

"Geez you two, get a room!" Emmett says covering his eyes. Edward stops like a clock and turns around.

"What do you want Emmett? I strictly said no visitors." Edward said standing us up. It was almost two-thirty.

"Just dropping the plans off and to say hello to my little soon-to-be-sister." He said with that goofy grin.

"Hello Emmett." I say walking over and giving him a hug.

"I shall see you both tonight." He says walking out.

"I guess we should get going if you need to be back by three." He says and we make our way down to the car again. Time flies when you're having fun. On our way down I think about our future. As much fun as it is, do I really want to work with Alec for the rest of my life? I am trying to fit a wedding and maybe a family within the next five years. Maybe make a small dance studio myself.

As classes finish for the night, I have made a decision. As I wait for Alec outside to finish locking up I tell him straight out.

"Um Alec, I have really loved working here for these few months and honestly it's not you but I am putting in my resignation. I'm going to finish up by the end of the year. I will bring you a proper letter tomorrow I just wanted to let you know to give you enough time to look for a new instructor." I say hoping he will understand.

"Oh Bella, the end of the year is two months away, are you sure you're not overreacting? I mean thanks for the notice but you are great with the kids." He rushes out in desperation.

"I'm sorry really, look I have to go." I say and give him a small smile and start my walk home. I arrive home at around 8:50pm. Edward rushes to my side the minute I walk in the door.

"Can we talk a minute?" I say quickly. He takes me upstairs and I mouth five minutes to Alice, hoping she will pass the message to Esme. Once we get to our balcony I confess my new plans.

"I put my resignation in with Alec tonight." I say looking in his gorgeous eyes. "I have a plan and in five years I don't see myself in that studio, I see myself in my own studio or working in an office somewhere. I see myself standing next to you." I say hoping he understands.

**A/N Well those characters sure did boggle my mind. Sorry for the delay but I hope I made up for it in words. Please comment/rate and I hoped you all liked the chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

"Well if it's October now how about a June wedding in two years time?" I say getting slightly mad because literally _every _date I choose has something wrong with it.

"Hmm, maybe but why two years later?" He asked finally agreeing to the blabber coming out of my mouth.

"Look Edward I'm only _nineteen, _it will look like I have been knocked up. If you're wondering I'm not delaying it for any other reasons. I would get married to you tomorrow if I could but we both know Alice wouldn't be impressed." I explain. He chuckles at the Alice part. We are sitting in our bedroom with both our laptops and a notebook looking at a few locations.

"I understand fully Bella. Please relax. A June wedding in two years sounds good to me." He smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh really? Yay!" I am ecstatic. I laugh and Edward laughs at me laughing.

Its Monday again which means facing Alec. After my resignation he was left quite shocked I guessed. I was in a black leotard, black skirt and black shrug; geez my mood isn't recognisable at all..._not. _I just feel shitty. Edward left with a grunt as he sat inside the car. Random much? Anyways, we had decided that the wedding would be in the first or second week in June and we had two reception centres in mind.

I arrived at the studio eight minutes early for once. Some of the girls were waiting with their mothers in reception. I went to the kitchen area and put my spare water bottle and remembered that I forgot lunch at home. Shoot! I shut the door and Alec was standing there with an odd expression.

"Hi, no lunch? Maybe it's time we took that date." He said smirking at the end.

"Look I'm sorry if you don't like Edward but we are never going to go on a date." I said anger seeping through more and more.

"Well quite honestly you don't look engaged. I mean trouble in paradise already?"He said pointing to my left hand. I quickly touched it noticing I had forgotten my ring in the box after my shower. Mother f...r.

"I have a class to start." I said walking out, Alec on my heels much to my disapproval. Ballet was first followed by tap then recess. Time passed with Alec scrutinising my every move. By lunch I was more than starving. I checked my phone and there was a message from Edward.

Mum called me and said you left lunch at home.

Coming by at 12:15 to drop off.

Yours Edward xo

Oh perfect. In both ways I was dying to see Edward and in another way I wish we would just meet up at home. And right on 12:15pm Edward walked in reception. I practically ran at hearing his arrival. Too bad Alec was already in reception and got to him first.

"Mr Edward Cullen, why would a person like you be at a dance studio?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to see Isabella, as I'm sure you already have established." He said in a polite manner.

"She just stepped out; do you want me to pass that along to her?" Alec asked and I walked out.

"Edward I'm right here." I said angrily walking over to him.

"You forgot your lunch and your ring." He said searching his suit pocket and pulled out my ring. "Let's eat outside." He said pulling me outside. I sat on a bench outside and started on my sandwich. "Bella, can you take the rest of the day off? Emmett and I would like to make an offer to you. Wait a minute I'll go talk to Alec." He said and walked inside. An offer? What is he talking about? After about five minutes Edward walks out with my bag and grabs me by the arm and sits me in the car.

"To the office Scott." Edward said firmly. We drove off.

"So what is happening? What type of offer are you talking about? And what's in the bag?" I asked curiously. Hanging on the hand rail was a garment bag.

"About the offer you will have to wait. About the bag, there are clothes for you to change into once we arrive in the car park." Edward said not budging. Ten minutes later we are at Cullen Corp. Edward and Scott are outside chatting while I'm trying to change into a skirt suit. After I manage to take off my dancing clothes Edward comes back inside the car, and starts laughing.

"Do you mind?" I said blush running violently through my cheeks.

"Do you need help?" He asked smirking at the end.

"Kinda yeah." I was still in my dancing bra and underwear and needed to change into. Edward had provided a lacy light blue bra and matching boy-shorts. He sensed my self-consciousness.

"Here." Edward said sitting behind me and I took off my crop top and he clipped my bra up I managed to put the boy-shorts on. "Bella why are you still uncomfortable around me?"

"I uh, not sure really." I responded picking up a coral coloured ruffle shirt and a high waisted black skirt. Edward handed me a shoe box and inside were Christian Louboutin satin black peep toes.

"Ooh I love them." I said giggling as I put them on.

"I love that giggle of yours." Edward said lifting up my chin and planting a soft kiss on my lips. The thought of "the offer" came back to me once we were in the elevator. It was quite the ride to the top floor.

"Bella! How is my new-"Emmett was about to say before Edward slapped his shoulder enough to make him flinch.

"_Emmett _meeting room now." Edward said and I followed along. There was a room full of people surrounding an oval shaped glass table. The view was amazing. There are pictures on the walls of Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and other named employees. What am I doing here?

"Hush everyone please." Edward said and the room went silent. "I presume you have all read my email regarding the position for Miss Swan to my right. Have we all come to a decision?" Edward said in such a businessman/sexy way. There were several nods from the people at the table.

"Well Miss Swan if you are available, welcome to Cullen Enterprises." Edward said and I am left shocked.

**A/N Hope you like the chapter. Comments/reviews are appreciated. Any suggestions to what Bella should do are also appreciated. Thanks for reading **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.**

**Just letting everyone know that about a month has gone by, you'll see later in the chapter **

_Previously..._

"_Well Miss Swan if you are available, welcome to Cullen Enterprises." Edward said and I am left shocked._

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward as if he were crazy.

"Are you offering me a job?" I asked.

"Yes, as an assistant to the financial department." A man in a black suit, pale green shirt and blonde hair said. Financial department would mean I would see money, large sums of money at that.

"If you could excuse Miss Swan and I." Edward said and he led me out of the room to his office. "Bella what is the problem?" He asked lifting my chin with his index finger as if I were a little kid.

"It's just I already know that you're like a billionaire and the fact that I would see how much money the company actually takes in as profit is really confidential. Well it feels like that." I say mumbling the last part.

"Bella, I have those people in the boardroom see everyday how much money we make. I would prefer to see you in an office controlling the money than some employee. I trust you with this." Edward explained.

I walked over to the window and stared at the view. As beautiful as it was it wasn't helping me with my decision.

"What would I have to do?" I said and a small smile broke on Edward's face.

"Here." He passed me a manila folder with alot of papers inside.

**Later that night...**

I decided that I should read whatever papers were in the folder that Edward gave me. On the very top were brochures to universities offering positions in finance. University? I never thought I would've had to go to university. I walked into the bathroom in search of Edward; he was still in the shower.

"Hey it's me babe." I called out.

"Care to join me?" he asked chuckling at the end.

"Sounds good but I actually wanted to talk to you about this uni stuff." I called back.

"Give me a minute." He called back and that got me thinking like a fourteen year old. We haven't had an evening alone in such a long time. Hmm, maybe I should organise a weekend out somewhere. I walked back into our bedroom to fetch my phone. I walked into Edward while putting a reminder to book something and made some distorted grunting noise. We both started laughing hysterically.

"Well that was well interesting. What university think were you querying love?" We walked back into our bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Well it says I need to go to uni for a finance course. I don't have enough money for a course and I'm not letting you pay for me, I haven't been to high school in a year, I doubt I got a good enough enter score and I don't know what else." I said getting mad for no reason.

"Bella, it would only be a year or two and we are engaged of course I am going to pay for your course and I have contacts which means you will be admitted into a university with no problems. You are a bright girl Isabella, don't doubt yourself."

This could become bad...

**Saturday 6****th**** November**

I was shocked at how many people could be at one wedding. It was one of Esme's cousins and we were all invited. Although, they've seated the room with the "oldies" on one side and the "youngies" on the other side, which meant we were seated with Tanya. Fabulous... Of course she was wearing a skin tight gown again, it was strapless and a deep purple. The bodice was ruched and the bottom was floor length and straight. Her hair was curled and loose.

"Bella, darling so good to see you!" She hugged me with a smile.

"Yes, good to see you too." I returned the greeting with a slight smile.

"You look stunning." She said looking me up and down. Where the hell is Alice? "Oooh let me look at your ring!" She said pulling my left hand up. "Love it; Edward has such good taste, speaking of Edward where he is?" She asked walking off. Hmm random much.

I'm wearing a black lace dress. It has spaghetti straps then is cut like a v and is quite low and it ruffles down to just above my knee. It also has silver material underneath that shine through. My hair is in a messy bun and I'm in plain black heels with a bow at the back.  
I feel lips on my shoulder. I turn around quickly and see Edward with a bead of sweat just near his air line.

"You look hot." I say and reach up to wipe the sweat away.

"Don't I always?" He says moving my hand to his lips. The bride came over to our table interrupting our little moment.

"Sarah, I guess a congratulations is in order. You look lovely." Edward says giving her a small kiss.

"Thank you, it's great to see you too. And who may this be?" She asks looking at me.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you. This is my fiancée Isabella, Isabella this is my cousin Sarah."

"Hi nice to meet you and congratulations." I say warmly.

"Hi Isabella, thank you. We should organise a day together with the girls once I get back from my honeymoon. Get to know each other better." She said eager.

"That'd be great, it would be nice to know some of Edward's family better." I say trying not to stuff up. I'm assuming the groom called her over so she gave a brief wave and walked off. It was time for their first dance. They played 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift. They asked the rest of the guests to join them and they played 'Hello' by Lionel Richie.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked offering his hand.

"Of course." I smiled back and we started moving softly side to side on the dance floor. All the time we are dancing I can only think of how our wedding day will be and it leaves a smile on my face.

**A/N Hope you all liked the chapter. Please if you have ideas let me know I love incorporating your ideas aswell. As always comment/rate and thank for reading **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters.  
**

Bella's POV

I am awake at 6:00am which is quite rare, especially on a Sunday. I feel groggy from the wedding and Edward is still sound asleep next to me. Hmm. Maybe his snoring woke me...doubtful. I lay in bed thinking about the job at Cullen Corp. I would have to go to university for at least two years while learning the ropes at Cullen Corp. On the other hand leaving my dancing behind seems such a waste. I'm just quite not ready to leave it all behind. Mmm, what to do.

I feel Edward kissing my bare shoulder. He slowly works his hands down under my top making my whole body have goose bumps. We are still in bed and after last night's urm, _events, _I think it's safe to say that Edward is a ravenous teenager ha!

"Good morning to you to." I say giggling.

"Good morning Bella. How about we have a shower?" He asks. I jump at the idea and run into the bathroom. Edward is right on my heels.

The next few of weeks go by quite soundly. I decided to turn down the offer at Cullen Corp, but have been hired to be Edward's personal assistant. And right now we are deciding dates for Christmas. There is about 4 weeks until Christmas. Edward would like to close Cullen Corp for a few weeks.

"How about we do the week of Christmas, the week after and New Year's which will bring opening date to the 10th of January?" I say to him in his office looking out to the view.

After a silent moment Edward finally spoke. "Fine, type me up an official form and notify all of the staff." He said with slight annoyance. Up yours too Cullen.

"Will do. Oh and we need to organise a time before closing to have a meeting with the board."

"Yeah I know. Notify the board to have a compulsory meeting at six tonight. We'll schedule another later." He says and I do what I am told.

To:  
Subject: Compulsory meeting! Urgent!  
From:

Hello All,  
Mr Edward Cullen has requested an urgent meeting regarding the closure of Cullen Corp throughout the festive season. Please RSVP as soon as possible.  
Regards  
Miss Isabella Swan; Personal Assistant to Mr Cullen

And the next one...

To:  
Subject: Christmas Closure  
From:

All Cullen Corp Staff,  
Please be advised that Mr Edward Cullen will be closing Cullen Corp from the 20th December 2010 to 9th January 2011. Cullen Corp will re-open from the 10th January 2011. Please be aware that emails will possibly be distributed during the closed period above.  
Regards  
Miss Isabella Swan; Personal Assistant to Mr Cullen

The Board meeting at 6pm.

"Miss Swan has advised me that the closure of Cullen Corp during the Christmas break has been sent to all staff. I believe that the break will be a good time for everyone to relax and enjoy with their families. Does anyone have any objections?" Edward announced to the board who nearly all had smiles at the idea. There were no objections thank god.

"Let's crack open the champagne." Edward said and Emmett opened the bottle.

"Miss Swan congratulations. We have been trying to close this place during Christmas for years." A board member John said to me.

**A/N Sorry for the delay and I know its short. Next update should be after Christmas. As always please comment/rate I love hearing from you all and a few more reviews would be great. Merry Christmas if you celebrate! **


End file.
